I will
by Euphie94
Summary: Ils reviennent après deux ans d'absence, ils vont revoir leurs amis, leur famille...
1. Merci

I willChapitre 1 : Merci

A Central, un homme arriva vers onze heures au QG de Central, il entra dans l'une des pièces du bâtiment, quand il passa le pas de la porte une balle de 9mm lui frôla le visage pour se loger dans le mur du couloir. Il crut avoir une attaque. Quand il s'aperçut que le tireur n'est autre que son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait confiance. Elle est là pour le protéger dit-elle mais il aimerait tellement qu'elle soit plus qu'un simple garde du corps, qui il est vrai lui a maintes fois sauvé la vie (cela ne l'empêche pas d'aller voir d'autres filles,J). Dans le bureau, aucun soldats ne leva la tête pour savoir que le général allait se prendre un savon par le lieutenant comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait en retard.

_ Général, vous êtes en retard, lui dit-elle gentiment

Il lui sourit ne s'attendant pas à se faire ''engueuler'' de cette manière. Voyant ce qui se passait, tous levèrent la tête :

_ Au fait général, vous rattraperez vos heures de retard de la semaine, et toutes aujourd'hui, finit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'atteler à son propre travail :

_ Quoi !? S'écria-t-il, pas aujourd'hui je dois voir Marie, dit-il avec des yeux de chiens battus.

Le lieutenant fit mine de ne rien voir et tira quelques balles bien placées qui amena le général à travailler.

Quelque part dans notre monde :

_ C'est impossible, on y arrivera jamais Ed, dit un jeune homme d'à peine 19 ans, aux cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux de la même couleur.

_ Mais si, tu vois Al, c'est très simple en fait… lui répondit son aîné malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit que lui.

_ Simple, tu te moque de moi, je n'ai jamais vu un cercle de transmutation aussi complexe de toute ma vie.

_ Bon j'avoue, … mais pour un géni comme moi c'est super simple…

_ Tes chevilles vont bien j'espère ? Riposta Alphonse en étouffant un rire

Edward se leva et se mit à chatouiller Alphonse qui était plié en deux jusqu'à ce que Noah arrive avec le déjeuner :

_ Eh bien, ça travaille dur à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-elle.

Alphonse tourna la tête vers leur amie les larmes aux yeux, il se leva et prit un des sandwichs qui se trouvaient sur le plateau ainsi qu'un verre de lait. Ed l'imita mais bouda le verre de lait.

Noah lui rappela son oubli et Al commença à rire quand celui-ci sentit un liquide qui coulait sur sa tête. Ed venait en effet de lui verser tout le contenu de son verre et il commença à pouffer de rire. Alphonse qui n'allait pas en rester là se leva :

_ Puisque tu n'as plus de lait, je vais te laisser boire mon verre car moi je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin.

Sur ses bonnes paroles qui mettaient Ed en colère, Alphonse commença à lui courir après pour lui faire boire le breuvage blanc. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent sur le cercle, Alphonse son verre de lait à la main courant après Ed alors que Noah tentait de les arrêter, lorsqu'elle eût les deux pieds dans le cercle celui-ci s'activa. Alphonse lâcha son verre qui se brisa. Tous deux se retournèrent vers Noah, tout d'un coup ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la Porte, celle-ci se referma et il vit l'âme de Noah qui commençait à disparaître :

_ NOAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! cria Edward en tentant de la retenir en vain.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je savais ce qu'allait arriver, je l'avais vu le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrer Edward. Merci pour tout, merci à vous deux pour ce que vous avez fait. Adieu Edward. Adieu Alphonse.

Son âme disparut. Ed et Al était désemparer, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Au QG de Central.

Dans le bureau du général Mustang tous le monde travaillait dur (enfin pas vraiment il donne juste l'impression). Le téléphone du bureau de Mustang se mit à sonner, il décrocha et lança un ''allo'' pas très enthousiaste. Tous levèrent la tête voyant que celui-ci ne disait plus rien et virent qu'il semblait quelque peu déstabiliser par ce que lui racontait son interlocuteur :

_ Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Personne dans le bureau ne savait ce qui se passait lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il se leva, prit son manteau, et sortit sans laisser le temps à son lieutenant de protester.

Fin du chapitre 1

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Lâchez des com's, merci

Haru de la goldenpair.


	2. Beaucoup de question pour une journée

**Hello, me revoilà après quelques problèmes techniques, où plutôt mon anglais est à revoir... ^^**

**Sous-lieutenantHayate: Tout d'abord merci de ton commentaire, je sais que c'est un chapitre court, mais à l'époque où je l'ai écrit (:P) c'était un véritable exploit (XD), normalement les treize premiers chapitres sont écrits (je vais quand même refaire une correction orthographique ^^), et je ne pense pas y retoucher, donc je m'excuse car "mon nouveau style d'écriture" n'arrive qu'au chapitre 13... **

**Matsuyama: merci à toi aussi de ton commentaire, commençons par ma conjugaison et surtout ma grammaire (^^); comment dire, les règles de grammaire et de conjugaison je ne les connais qu'a moitié, j'essaye toujours de faire le moins de fautes possibles mais y'en a toujours une qui traine qu'on ne voit jamais, mais je vais continué à revérifier... Concernant l'histoire, normalement je donne une explication de comment ils sont revenus dans les prochain chapitre (le chapitre 3,4 ou 5 je ne sais plus vraiment^^), par contre en ce qui concerne le Colonel, heu... Je crois que j'ai oublié de le dire, honte à moi. Alors je vais le dire maintenant, donc Roy Mustang est revenu à Central après l'attaque des armures, en tant que caaporal, mais les parlementaires ont voulu lui donner une promotion, celle de devenir général de brigade, il récupèrerait par la même occasion son équipe... Euh, si il y une explication dans l'histoire et que c'est pas la même, oups...XD. Pour les descriptions, les sentiments, en fait comme je m'y suis petit à petit et bien cela va arriver doucement... Si différents points sont à élucider, j'y répondrais sans problème (sauf si c'est fait exprès que cela soit pas dit, bien sur)... Encore merci et j'espère à la prochaine, je vais corriger je l'espère du miex que je peux le chapitre 2...**

**Allez voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture....**

**I will : **

**Chapitre 2: Beaucoup de questions pour une journée.**

Lorsqu'Ed rouvrit les yeux, une lumière blanche l'empêcha de distinguer le moindre objet de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il referma les yeux et essaya de découvrir le lieu où il s'était réveillé en activant ses autres sens beaucoup moins affectés. Il put sentir grâce à sa main gauche des draps et un matelas, il en déduit qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Il entendit différentes voix, autant masculines que féminines. Puis il y avait cette odeur désagréable, une odeur qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement : celle des médicaments. Edward Elric en conclut qu'à cet instant même il s'était réveillé dans un hôpital. La question maintenant était dans quel hôpital s'était-il réveillé ? Shamballa ou Berlin ? Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux et le résultat fut le même que la première fois, mais il se força à les laisser ouvert. Au bout de quelques secondes ses yeux se réhabituèrent à la lumière du jour. Il entendit alors à ce moment, le bruit d'une feuille qui se froissait. Il tourna la tête et vit sur sa droite son frère lisant tranquillement le journal :

_ Al, où sommes-nous ?, demanda-t-il encore sonné par tout les médicaments qu'on avait pu lui donner.

_ Ah ça y'est, la marmotte qui me sert de frère vient enfin de se réveiller, charria Alphonse.

_ Hein ?! Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Réussit-il à articuler avec quelques difficultés.

_ Et bien pour faire court, cela fait dix jours que tu roupilles… Personnellement je me suis réveillé il y a semaine, sans grand intérêt car les médecins ne veulent pas me laisser sortir, et je n'ai pu appeler personne… Car ils ne veulent pas me croire quand je leur dis que tu es Edward Elric et moi ton petit frère, lui résuma Alphonse.

_ Et où sommes-nous ? Lui redemanda son aîné.

_ Hôpital d'East City… il s'arrêta un instant hésitant à continuer, Ed on ne reverra plus Noah, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je le crains, lui répondit Ed.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Comment se fait-il que le cercle se soit activé ? Questionna Alphonse.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Il est possible que se soit son don de voyance qui ait permis d'activer le cercle de transmutation. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que l'on a pu passer à travers la porte sans problème, … mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse…

Al resta silencieux.

_ A vrai dire je ne vois pas d'autres hypothèses possibles celle-ci est déjà invraisemblable, lui avoua Ed.

_ Mais pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas venir avec nous, s'emporta le cadet, pourquoi elle doit toujours se retrouver seule, c'était notre amie.

_ Je ne sais pas Al… Mais gravons en nous les différents souvenirs et moments qu'on a passé avec elle, d'accord ?

_ D'accord, lui répondit son cadet attristé d'avoir perdu une amie.

_Bien maintenant, il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de rentrer à Rizembool ou à Central, et surtout de sortir de ce foutu hôpital.

Pendant ce temps à Central :

Cela faisait 10 jours à présent que Mustang avait reçu ce mystérieux coup de téléphone. Le lendemain à la grande surprise de tous, il était arrivé à l'heure. Depuis, le général fit son travail sans que le lieutenant ne lui reproche quoique se soit, les dossiers était lus, corrigés et signés en temps et en heure. 18 heures sonna, il congédia alors son équipe, mais lui continua son travail, lui restant un court et dernier dossier à traiter. Voyant que le lieutenant Hawkeye était toujours là, il lui demanda:

_ Que faites-vous encore ici lieutenant ? Rentrez chez vous, ordonna-t-il à sa subordonnée.

_ Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, mais je n'ai pas encore fini mon travail, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Les autres non plus mais ils sont quand même partis.

_ Peut-être mais je ne veux pas prendre de retard …

Elle s'arrêta de parler, l'attitude du général n'était pas habituelle, même s'il faisait son travail dans les temps, son esprit semblait ailleurs, ce qui intrigua notre lieutenant :

_ Monsieur je peux vous poser une question?

_ Faites donc.

_ Est-ce que… tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris par cette demande, elle qui d'habitude ne montrait quasiment rien de ses émotions semblait s'inquiéter pour lui, ce qui lui fit plus que plaisir :

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit-il.

_ Eh bien… elle hésita, vous arrivez à l'heure le matin, vous travaillez sans qu'on vous le demande…

_ Cela vous dérange-t-il ? Questionna-t-il

_ Non, pas vraiment, au contraire, mais c'est étrange …

_ Je vois, si vous voulez je me remets à dormir comme avant, et comme ça vous pourrez de nouveau vous défoulez en me tirant dessus, dit-il un sourire en coin.

_ Euh non… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

Voyant qu'il venait de la mettre dans l'embarras, Mustang sourit :

_ Que voulez-vous, alors? Continua-t-il, voulant taquiner un peu plus son lieutenant.

Elle fut surprise par la question du général, et répliqua :

_ En quoi ce que je veux, peut influencer votre attitude dans votre travail, général ?

_ Hum, réfléchit-il un instant, il est vrai que cela ne changera sûrement pas grand-chose, mais qui sait peut-être que j'en prendrai compte…

_ Mais bien sur, s'exaspéra-t-elle, le jour où vous le ferez je croirai au père noël.

Elle signa son document, le rangea sur son bureau puis se leva pour récupérer son manteau accroché sur le dos de sa chaise :

_ Que faîtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

_ J'ai fini, je rentre chez moi, déclara le lieutenant complètement excédée par l'attitude de son supérieur.

_ Je peux vous raccompagnez ? Demanda-t-il en parfait gentleman.

_ Si vous voulez, répondit-elle indifférente.

Ils sortirent de la base militaire et se rendirent vers l'appartement du lieutenant. Le silence était pesant, Riza décida donc de le lever en posant la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis environ dix jours :

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous précipitamment parti, il y a de cela dix jours ?

Surpris qu'elle lui pose cette question, il tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans celui ambré de son fidèle lieutenant :

_ Une connaissance m'a demandé un service que je ne pouvais refuser et je devais pour cela intervenir immédiatement, répondit-il naturellement.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immeuble de Riza. Elle salua son supérieur et gravit les marches du perron de son immeuble, le général lui posa lui aussi une question qui parut étrange aux yeux de Riza :

_ Aimez-vous les enfants, lieutenant ?

_ Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Juste comme ça, répondit-il évasivement. Bonne soirée, lieutenant.

_ Oui, vous aussi, général, dit-elle totalement déconcertée par la question de son supérieur.

Et il partit. Le lieutenant rentra chez elle. Roy quant à lui se dirigea vers l'hôpital de Central.

Hôpital d'East City :

Dans une des chambres de l'hôpital, suite au réveil d'Edward un médecin interrogea les deux frères quant à leur identité.

_ Comment vous appelez-vous? Demanda un médecin

_ Edward Elric

_ Mais bien sur, et moi je suis Roy Mustang …

_ Encore heureux que vous ne l'êtes pas, répliqua Ed de mauvaise humeur à présent.

_ Et bien si vous êtes réellement le Fullmetal alchimiste, prouvez-le, lui dit-il.

Ed frappa dans ses deux mains toucha le sol et transmuta une prison de pierre autour du médecin, qui abasourdi s'évanoui sous la surprise :

_ Allez Al, on y va.

Et tous deux quittèrent l'hôpital en laissant le médecin à son triste sort.

**Fin du chapitre 2: Beaucoup de questions pour une journée.**

J'espère que cela vous a plu à la prochaine ...

Kiss Haru de la goldenpair…


	3. Petits Problèmes

**Voila le troisième chapitre, le meiux corrigé possible^^.**

**Bonne lecture**

**I will**

**Chapitre 3 : Petits problèmes.**

Assis dans le grand parc d'East City, les deux frères regardaient le ciel menaçant. Tous deux n'avaient pas fière allure avec leurs vêtements sales et déchirés par endroit. Edward méditait tranquillement lorsque son cadet le tira de ses pensées :

_ Ed, on fait quoi maintenant? demanda Alphonse.

_ On attend, lui répondit Edward le plus naturellement du monde.

_ On attend quoi? Que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher ? Dit-il ironiquement.

_ Oui, tout à fait, affirma l'ainé.

Quelque peu déstabilisé par cette réponse et voyant que son frère ne lui expliquerai rien, il continua:

_ Et c'est quoi ton plan? Se renseigna Al craignant que son grand-frère ne lui sorte un plan stupide pour les sortir de cette situation.

_ Attendre que le colonel se ramène et voilà …

_ Et comment va-t-il savoir que vous sommes revenus?

_ Et bien après le petit tour jouer au médecin, ils vont essayer de contacter quelqu'un, avec un peu de chance ce sera Mustang.

_ Mais c'est très malin Ed, fallait y penser ! Dit Al avec peu d'enthousiasme.

_ Ca va, t'as un plan toi?

_ Non, mais jamais il ne serait aussi stupide que le tien car dans ton plan cela aurait été plus intelligent de rester à l'hôpital et non de partir, au moins on aurait un toit pour s'abriter de l'orage et à manger…

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris mais je voulais juste prendre l'air.

_ De mieux en mieux, souffla le cadet des Elric.

A Central :

Un soldat entra brusquement dans le bureau de la Team Mustang, il salua le général et commença à parler lorsque Mustang lui fit signe de le faire :

_ Général Mustang, on vient de nous signaler qu'un blondinet à transmuter une prison autour d'un médecin sans cercle à l'hôpital d'East City, dit un soldat qui venait d'entrer.

Celui-ci leva la tête de ses piles de dossiers qui malgré son travail acharné depuis une dizaine de jours ne cessait pas de diminuer :

_ Était-il accompagné ? Demanda le général.

_ Oui, il serait accompagné par son jeune frère ''qui est plus grand que lui'' selon le médecin…

_ Très intéressant, Ont-ils décliné leurs identités.

_ Et bien d'après les dires des médecins, ils disent s'appelés Edward et Alphonse Elric, informa le soldat.

_ Ils sont toujours à l'hôpital d'East City ? Demanda Mustang.

_ Non, ils se sont enfuis en laissant l'un des médecins de l'hôpital enfermé dans la prison de pierre créée à partir de l'alchimie, termina-t-il.

_ Je vois, il ne changera donc jamais… Je suppose que je dois aller vérifier ce qui c'est passé.

Le soldat acquiesça de la tête et laissa le dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui au général de brigade avant de quitter la pièce :

_ Bien, lieutenant Hawkeye vous venez avec moi à East City. Nous allons vérifier les dires de ces médecins et retrouver nos fugitifs, déclara-t-il.

_ Et nous, que faisons-nous ? Intervint Havoc.

_ Vous restez ici et finissez de remplir les dossiers en notre absence, annonça Mustang. Mais je vous libère dès maintenant pour aujourd'hui, finit-il.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que tous les membres de l'équipe se précipitèrent vers la sortie, trop content de finir plus tôt :

_ Fuery, appela Riza avant que celui-ci ne parte, pourriez-vous me garder Black Hayate pendant mon absence ?

Celui-ci se mit à aboyer :

_ Bien sur, aucun problème lieutenant.

_ Merci beaucoup, lui répondit-elle et il quitta la salle, avec Hayate.

Elle retourna à son bureau pour terminer le dossier qu'elle avait commencé. Quand sa tâche fut terminée, elle se leva, regarda en direction du général :

_ Général ?…

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle s'approcha de son bureau :

_ Général, Général …

Il se retourna brusquement, ce qui la surprit quelques peu.

_ Qui y a-t-il ?

_ Vous sembliez ailleurs, lui dit-elle.

_ Désolé, je réfléchissais à un problème que je vais devoir résoudre dans les plus brefs délais, confia-t-il à sa subordonnée.

_ Vous voulez de l'aide ? Proposa-t-elle.

_ Je vous remercie, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver.

Elle allait quitter le bureau lorsque le général s'exclama, la faisant sursauter sous le coup de la surprise :

_ J'ai oublié de prendre les billets de train.

_ Je vais m'en occupé monsieur, je vous contacterais pour l'heure du départ, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle quitta alors le QG pour se rentrer chez elle, afin de prendre les billets de train en direction d'East City et de préparer ses affaires.

A East City :

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville et le froid se faisait sentir petit à petit :

_ Ed, si le colonel vient se sera sûrement demain. On ne va pas passer la nuit dehors quand même ? Il fait froid et en plus de ça j'ai faim … Ed ?! Ce n'est pas vrai il s'est endormi. Je fais quoi moi maintenant, je ne suis plus une armure et moi aussi je suis fatigué.

Il s'assit à côté de son frère pour garder le peu de chaleur qui lui restait et entreprit lui aussi une petite sieste qui ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

A Central :

Après être allée chercher les billets, Riza avait convenu d'une heure de rendez-vous avec son supérieur pour être sûre qu'il arrive avant le départ du train, mais cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes qu'elle poireautait. Elle le vit alors apparaître devant elle, habillé en civil et quelque peu essoufflé :

_ Vous êtes en retard ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

_ Désolé j'avais quelques petits trucs à régler avant de partir.

Elle soupira mais n'en pris pas rigueur :

_ Bien allons-y, déclara-t-elle, le train part dans dix minutes.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'un des wagons du train partant en direction d'East City. Elle marchait devant lui d'un pas assuré. Il la détailla, elle était vêtue d'un jean noir accompagné d'un haut de couleur marron ayant un léger mais alors un très léger décolleté, avec de petites ballerines de couleur noires. Mais dans tout ça ce qui le surprenait le plus était le fait qu'elle avait lâché ses cheveux, ils n'étaient pas retenus par sa désormais très célèbre barrette. Il sourit, les prochains jours allaient être riches en évènements…

**Fin du Chapitre 3 : Petits problèmes.**

**Kiss Haru de la goldenpair.**


	4. Rencontre à la Gare

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ....**

I will :

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre à la gare.

East City :

_ Al réveilles toi il pleut, Aaaall …

_ Hn …

Ed tira son frère par le bras pour qu'ils se mettent tous les deux à l'abri de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber depuis quelques minutes, au début légère, celle-ci s'était transformée en une véritable barrière d'eau qui tombait sur leur tête :

_ Franchement quelle idée de dormir dehors ? Dit Edward en regardant le ciel noir.

_ Mais bien sûr à qui la faute dis-moi ?

_ Je sais, c'est de ma faute, mais je t'ai évité d'être malade, lui répondit-il en souriant.

_ Très drôle frangin.

Les deux frères essorèrent leurs affaires trempés par la pluie diluvienne en dessous de l'un des ponts de parc. Ils s'assirent donc au sec et continuèrent leur nuit.

Dans le train en direction d'East City :

Le lieutenant Hawkeye et le général Mustang se trouvaient dans un des compartiments du train, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit que faisait la pluie en s'abattant sur les vitres embuées par la chaleur. Il commençait à se faire tard, et Riza, après avoir lu une bonne partie de son livre en début de soirée, venait de s'endormir. L'ayant remarqué Roy quitta sa place et prit le manteau de sa subordonnée pour la recouvrir et éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid :

_ Bonne nuit Riza, chuchota-t-il.

Il alla se rasseoir en face d'elle, mit lui aussi son manteau sur ses épaules et rejoignit à son tour les bras de Morphée.

_ '' Mesdames et Messieurs nous allons arriver en gare de East City, que tous les passagers se préparent à descendre du train… ''

Mustang se réveilla, suite à l'annonce effectué par le conducteur du train, il ouvrit ses yeux en étant toujours un peu sonné et dans ses rêves, il essuya le filet de bave de sa bouche pour paraître un peu plus présentable (je suis méchante là hihihi). Il alla réveiller son lieutenant toujours endormie la tête sur l'un des « murs » du train.

_ Lieutenant, dit-il d'une voix douce

Celle-ci ne réagissant pas il recommença :

_ Lieutenant réveillez-vous on va arriver.

Elle ne se réveilla toujours pas, il la secoua légèrement mais l'effet voulu n'arriva pas, et au lieu de se réveiller, Riza le gifla et dans son geste elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle se rendit compte de ce qui venait de ce passer et s'excusa :

_ je suis désolée général, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous gifl…

Le général Mustang la regardait en se massant sa joue endolorie, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle semblait cacher quelque chose, il la regarda plus attentivement et remarqua qu'elle essayait d'étouffer un rire :

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à rire ouvertement. Elle n'arriva pas s'arrêter et notre cher général se sentait bien idiot, il voulait simplement la réveiller et tout ce qu'il avait reçu en retour était une gifle et des rires de sa part. Il afficha une mine déconfite, ce qui fit apparaître quelques remords chez Riza :

_ Je suis désolée général mais …

En se relevant, elle glissa sur son manteau et atterri les deux fesses sur la banquette du train très peu confortable :

_ Cela vous apprendra à vous moquer de moi, dit-il en souriant.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire. Pour se venger Roy eut une idée :

_ Si vous ne vous stoppez pas, je vous sanctionnerais, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Le lieutenant s'arrêta de rire sous la menace. Il se retourna pour prendre sa valise quand il entendit derrière lui quelqu'un pouffer de rire. Il mit donc sa sentence à exécution. Il se retourna d'un mouvement, dirigea le regard de sa subordonnée vers le sien pour qu'elle lui fasse face, et s'approcha de son visage afin de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il approfondit le baiser ce qu'elle ne sembla pas refuser. Il relâcha alors son étreinte, attrapa le sac de Riza pour le lui donner et prit son manteau sur la banquette du train. Ils descendirent du train et tentèrent de quitter les quais pour ensuite quitter la gare et commencer leurs recherches, il était aux environ 9 heures.

_Bien à présent, il faut retrouver les frères Elric, dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Gare d'East City 9 heures 01 :

_ Al pourquoi veux-tu qu'on aille à la gare ? On n'a même pas d'argent pour payer le téléphone !!! S'exclama Ed

_ Et bien on ne sait jamais, on pourrait tomber sur le colonel, déclara-t-il assez pessimiste.

_ N'importe quoi!!!

_ Peut-être mais on ne va pas passer notre vie dans ce parc, de plus il fait froid et au moins on est à l'abri ici. Allez viens on va attendre près des quais, finit Alphonse

Ils arrivaient au niveau des quais quand ils aperçurent à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux Mustang et Hawkeye.

_ Dis moi que je rêve ? Lui lança Ed. Al t'es devin ?! Comment t'as fait?

_ Non tu ne rêves pas frangin, et j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est du pur hasard. Tiens ils ne sont pas en uniforme ? Se demanda Alphonse.

_ Si cela se trouve ils ne sont pas là pour nous et qu' …

Il reçu une tape sur la tête :

_ Tais-toi avant de dire n'importe quoi, s'indigna Alphonse des hypothèses de son frère.

_ C'est toi qui m'a lancé, je te signal.

_ Je sais, je sais**, **marmonna-t-il.

Gare d'East City, 9 heures 02 :

Après être descendu, ils marchèrent quelques secondes quand le lieutenant attrapa la veste de son supérieur qui fut surpris par ce geste. Il regarda sa subordonnée qui remarqua ce qu'elle venait de faire et rougit :

_ Général…

_ Qui y'a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle montra deux jeunes hommes se tenant devant eux et qui semblaient dans un piteux état aux vues de leurs vêtements et le teint pâle qui se peignait sur leurs visages

_ Parfait on n'aura pas à les chercher trop longtemps, déclara Roy.

Ils continuèrent à avancer vers les 2 frères, jusqu'à arriver à leur niveau :

_ Fullmetal, t'as pas changer d'un pouce, dit Roy d'un ton moqueur :

_ C'est bon, arrêtez vos insinuations stupides, lui répondit calmement Ed

Tous furent surpris de sa réaction, même Alphonse :

_ Lieutenant vous pouvez le tuer cette personne n'est pas mon frère.

_ ALPHONSE !!!!!!!!!!! Cria-t-il.

Suite à cette remarque, il fallut bien cinq minutes à Alphonse pour calmer son aîné :

_ Bien et si on allait manger, proposa Roy, j'ai extrêmement faim, vous aussi je suppose ? Dit-il en s'adressant aux 2 frères.

Après avoir marché quelques instants, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse d'un café et commanda des petits déjeuner copieux. En attendant l'arrivée de leurs commandes, Roy commença à poser des questions :

_ J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez fait pour passer la porte et revenir ici sans trop de casse ? Questionna-t-il.

Edward regarda son frère, puis se décida à parler pour eux deux :

_ Eh bien…

Fin du Chapitre 4 : Rencontre à la gare.

**J'espère que cela vous plu, au prochain chapitre...**

**Kiss Haru de la goldenpair.**


	5. Arrivée à East City

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture....^^**

**I will : **

**Chapitre 5 : Arrivée à East City.**

Dans l'un des cafés de la ville d'East City, un petit groupe de personne discutait en attendant l'arrivée de leurs commandes. Le seul brun semblait attendre une réponse de la part de l'un des jeunes hommes blonds assis en face de lui :

_ En vérité, nous ne savons pas réellement ce qui c'est passé, avoua Ed, j'ai une petite théorie mais elle sera impossible à démontrer et de plus c'est la seule que j'ai.

_ Dis toujours Fullmetal !

Il interrogea Alphonse du regard et accepta de faire une explication de ce qui avait permis leur retour dans leur monde, à Shamballa :

_ Et bien, depuis quelques mois, Alphonse et moi travaillions sur un moyen de rentrer, car la vie de l'autre côté devenait de plus en plus insupportable et aussi le fait que nous y avions aucune attache, expliqua-t-il.

_ Nous avions trouvé une solution, malheureusement il manquait deux choses pour que cela fonctionne : le cercle qui restait malgré tout incomplet et le moyen d'ouvrir la porte des deux côtés, continua Alphonse.

_ Nous avions réussi à régler le problème du cercle, mais il restait celui de la porte, rajouta Edward. À peine le problème du cercle régler que, lorsque Noah posa ses deux pieds sur le cercle complet avec nous dessus, celui-ci s'activa…

_ Noah ? Demanda Roy.

_ Oui, c'est une amie bohémienne que nous avions rencontré durant notre séjour, intervint Alphonse.

_ Donc ton hypothèse est que Noah a activé le cercle, conclut Roy, mais comment ?

_ Elle possédait un don de voyance un peu particulier, il est donc possible que son pouvoir ai activé le cercle sans qu'un sacrifice n'ai été fait, termina-t-il.

_ Qu'est-elle devenue ?

_ Aucune idée, soit elle a disparu avec la porte et prisonnière de celle-ci, soit elle est restée de l'autre côté de la porte dans son monde, répondit Ed.

On apporta leurs petits-déjeuners, le petit groupe se tut lorsqu'on les servit, puis Roy regarda sa montre et releva la tête :

_ Bien, après ce petit cours d'alchimie made in Elric, à quelle heure part le train de demain lieutenant ?

_ 8 heures 30, monsieur, dit-elle sans même regarder les billets.

Le visage du général se crispa et un léger tic nerveux apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, il prit alors la parole :

_ Lieutenant, allez immédiatement les changer, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment …

_ Non, il en est hors de question, l'interrompit-elle, nous ne changerons pas de train sous prétexte que vous voulez dormir, général !

_ C'est un ordre ! S''exclama-t-il.

Al et Ed les regardaient incrédules se chamaillés pour l'heure du train :

_ On devrait les aider, non ? Murmura Ed à l'oreille d'Al.

_ Oh non Ed ! Pas question ! Si tu t'en mêles ça va mal finir, j'en suis sûr.

En disant cela, Alphonse ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient arrêté de parler et avaient écouté ce qu'Al disait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui va mal finir, Alphonse ? Demanda Roy.

_ Euh, essaya-t-il de répondre gêné, que… euh… Winry en voudra à Ed d'être parti sans dire au revoir, finit Alphonse inquiet de la tournure que vont prendre les évènements.

Edward commença à s'énerver et devint rouge de colère si ce n'est de gêne car les paroles de son frère lui avait remémoré de vieux souvenirs, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on rapporte n'importe quoi sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Winry :

_ C'est vrai que cela fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu, renchérit Roy, tu te devrais dépêcher sinon quelqu'un d'autre va te la prendre.

Cette dernière phrase lui fit arquer un sourcil (quelle expression !), ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir Mustang :

_ C'est bon vous, occupez-vous de vos affaires avant de faire la leçon aux autres, répliqua Ed.

_ J'espère quand même pour vous que vos automails sont en bon état, lança Riza.

_ Bien sûr, sinon je n'arriverai pas à marcher ni même à tenir un croissant dans la main, répondit-il nonchalant.

Après leur petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent de chercher un hôtel, afin de ne pas passer la nuit dehors, sous les ponts (n'est-ce pas, Ed ?). Ils en trouvèrent un, proche de la gare, ce qui faciliterait leur départ le lendemain. Roy prit en charge la réservation des chambres pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'il revint, ils virent sur son visage un semblant de peur qui ne rassura point notre chère lieutenant, qui savait ce que ce visage signifiait. Malgré tout, il se lança et commença son explication :

_ Il y a actuellement un festival assez important dans le centre ville et beaucoup de gens viennent le voir. Ce qui fait qu'il ne reste plus que deux chambres dans tout l'hôtel, expliqua-t-il.

_ Je dors avec Alphonse, s'écria Ed en arrachant l'une des clés des mains de Roy. Je ne me sépare pas de lui.

Le général de brigade se tourna vers son premier lieutenant :

_ Je vois, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira d'exaspération Riza.

Edward riait intérieurement, il avait réussi, son plan fonctionnait. L'ayant remarqué, Alphonse se mit lui aussi à soupirer. Une légère lueur apparut dans les yeux de l'officier supérieur :

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, général, vous dormirez avec eux, termina-t-elle en prenant la clé restante.

Edward déglutit et Alphonse éclata de rire. Quant à Roy, il essaya avec peine d'analyser les informations qu'il venait de recevoir :

_ « Dormir dans la même chambre que … le Fullmetal… »Pensa-t-il. Non ce n'est pas possible ! Lieutenant s'il vous plait ! S'écria-t-il au milieu du hall de l'hôtel.

_ Hors de question, répondit-elle catégorique.

Elle prit son sac et commença à monter vers la chambre suivit de près par un Roy la suppliant de le prendre avec elle. Arrivée devant la porte, elle mit la clé dans la porte et l'ouvrit, la chambre n'était pas spécialement grande et luxueuse mais le mobilier dégageait une certaine chaleur, rassurante pour celui qui y séjournait. Remarquant que le général la suivait toujours, elle se tourna vers lui :

_ Général ? Que faites-vous ? Demanda la blonde.

_ Eh bien, je vous suis, lui répondit-il naïvement.

_ Vous ne dormez pas dans cette chambre, il me semble ?

_ S'il vous plait ? Supplia-t-il. Ne me laissez pas avec Edward, cela risque de mal se terminer. Alors qu'il vient de juste de revenir, il n'a même pas encore vu sa mécanicienne …

_ Vous devriez arrêter de parler, vous n'arrangez en rien votre situation.

Elle posa sa valise sur le grand lit, l'ouvrit et en sortit des vêtements propres. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se changea ; elle s'était décidée pour un mettre un jean bleu foncé, un haut jaune pâle avec de fines bretelles, par-dessus elle enfila une veste noire. Elle ressorti de la salle de bain après avoir passé un peu d'eau sur son visage. Elle allait quitter la chambre quand elle se rendit compte que le général était toujours là, elle soupira, prit son sac à main et prit la parole :

_ Cela ne sert à rien je ne changerais pas d'avis, monsieur.

_ Je vous en prie…

S'apercevant que le lieutenant allait sortir, il lui demanda :

_ Mais au fait, où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Au festival dans le centre ville, il parait qu'il est bien, dit-elle naturellement.

_ Très bonne idée, je peux vous accompagner ?

_ Si vous voulez.

Oubliant totalement sa requête, il accompagna Riza au festival.

Les deux frères eurent la même idée mais ne tombèrent pas sur les deux militaires tellement le festival était grand. Après une longue journée à arpenter les différents stands du festival, les deux militaires revenaient vers leur hôtel à la nuit tombée. Ils se séparèrent, ensuite afin de rejoindre chacun leurs chambres respectives.

Ils prirent donc le lendemain matin le train de 8h30 en direction de Central, accompagnés des deux frères.

**Fin du chapitre 5 : Arrivée à East City.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions si vous le voulez, je ne vous force pas ^^... A la prochaine...**

Kiss Haru de la goldenpair.


	6. Incompréhension et mystère

**Voilà le chapitre 6, bonne lecture…**

**I will : **

**Chapitre 6: Incompréhension et mystère.**

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en une couette haute dont deux mèches s'échappaient et des yeux bleus défiant la couleur des océans (oulala je m'enflamme), vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un simple chemisier blanc à manches courtes patientait, assise sur l'un des bancs de la gare de Central. Elle regarda encore une fois le tableau d'affichage des départs et des arrivées des trains. Le train en provenance d'East City arrivait à 14 heures, quai n°3. Il était 13 heures 55 .Elle se dirigea donc vers le quai n°3 et attendit le train en question assise sur un autre banc :

_ Je me demande bien ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Il est un peu tard pour déjeuner ? Se dit-elle. Enfin c'est toujours mieux que de rester seule à se morfondre toute la journée.

Dans le train en direction de Central :

_ Dites-moi général, vous avez réussi à vous réveillez, ce matin ? C'est un miracle, dit Ed d'un ton plus que moqueur.

Les insinuations d'Ed l'énervaient au plus haut point et était prêt à l'étrangler. Il allait réaliser son projet quand le train s'arrêta. Ils descendirent du train. Arrivé au bout du quai, Riza aperçut Winry et se dirigea vers elle. Les « hommes » ne s'aperçurent pas de son absence. Jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde sauta au cou d'Edward. Le choc le fit basculer en arrière :

_ Dis-moi Fullmetal t'as la côte, ria Roy.

Mais Ed ne l'avait pas entendu et commença à virer au bleu :

_ Winry tu m'étouffes… articula-t-il péniblement.

_ Oui, mais au moins elle te remarque, fit Alphonse en feignant la jalousie.

Winry convaincue lâcha aussitôt Ed, qui tomba telle une vieille chaussette pour étreindre Al et le rassura :

_ Mais, Al tu sais bien que tu m'as manqué !

_ Je me demande parfois, sourit-il aux couleurs qu'avaient prises Winry.

Le général intervint après ces charmantes retrouvailles par un léger toussotement :

_ Bien, je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, annonça-t-il. Lieutenant, vous pouvez les héberger quelque temps ?

Et il partit sans même attendre une réponse de sa subordonnée. Riza attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour dégainer ses magnums et viser le général, Winry et Al s'en rendirent compte et l'arrêtèrent :

_ Riza/Lieutenant ! S'écrièrent Winry et Al en se jetant sur son bras.

Elle rangea ses armes sous les yeux apeurés des autres voyageurs, elle ramassa ses affaires, et commença à marcher :

_ Venez, suivez-moi.

Ils marchèrent vers la sortie de la gare. Winry se retourna vers les deux frères, afin de comprendre l'attitude de son amie :

_ Que s'est-il passé durant le voyage ?

_ Aucune idée, répondit Edward, nous aussi on voudrait bien savoir.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble, ils y rentrèrent et allèrent jusqu'au 2ème palier. Riza ouvrit la porte de son appartement et les fit entrer :

_ Installez-vous, je vais voir si je peux trouver un matelas supplémentaire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'amis, ils entrèrent, celle-ci était ce qu'il y a de plus simple, un lit double, un bureau et deux tables de chevets. Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur le sol. Au bout d'un silence interminable, on entendit une sorte « flop » sur le parquet, Edward et Alphonse tournèrent la tête en direction de leur amie d'enfance, les larmes furent suivies de plusieurs sanglots qui inquiétèrent les deux frères. Après s'être rendu compte de la situation, Alphonse quitta la pièce, sans le signaler à son frère trop accaparé par la tristesse de Winry. Ed ne savait que faire face à la détresse de son amie, il tourna la tête pour chercher son frère mais ne vit personne. Il se jura alors de tuer son frère, lorsque celui-ci montrera à nouveau le bout de son nez.

Après avoir quitté la chambre, Alphonse vit Riza avec un matelas. Celle-ci voyant Alphonse fuir la chambre comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'y aventurer ou plutôt déranger. Remarquant que le cadet des Elric ne savait que faire des ses dix doigts pour le moment elle lui proposa d'aller faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir, et les jours à venir.

Dans le centre Central :

Roy était assis au comptoir d'un café plutôt vide pour cette heure de la journée. Le café en lui-même était décoré avec gout. Roy discutait avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains clairs avec des yeux noirs profonds, elle était habillée d'une jupe satinée noire lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux, avec un chemisier bleu foncé à manches courtes :

_ Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas ? Demanda-t-il.

_ T'appelles ça travailler, toi ? Je ne fais presque rien de la journée. Je m'ennuie !!

_ Je n'aurai pas deviné ! Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Arrêtes de te moquer ! Elle marqua une pause. Au fait, qu'as-tu racontés comme histoire pour expliquer que pendant presque deux semaines tu travaillais ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Une histoire de service que je devais rendre…

_ Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, déclara-t-elle.

_ Bah je n'allais pas leur dire que Lena était tombée malade. Ils auraient commencé à me poser trop de questions, bouda-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire :

_ Merci quand même… tiens, je crois que ton sous-lieutenant arrive, bon j'y vais. Viens nous voir quand tu auras du temps.

_ D'accord, on verra.

Elle passa à l'arrière du café. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sous-lieutenant Havoc y fit son entrée, vêtu simplement d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise blanche :

_ Général, je vous trouve enfin. Comment connaissez-vous ce café ? On raconte que le patron de ce café est un terrible mercenaire, dit-il.

_ « S'il entendait cela, il éclaterait de rire » pensa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Que se passe-t-il, lieutenant ? Questionna Roy.

_ On nous envoi de nouvelles recrues.

_ Que sais-tu d'autre ?

_ Un lieutenant et un sergent, aucune idée sur leur identité, je n'ai rien su d'autre, désolé.

_ C'est déjà bien. Bon travail.

_ De rien. Que faisiez-vous dans ce café ?

Roy sortit du café sans même répondre à son lieutenant :

_ Où allez-vous, général ? Demanda Havoc curieux.

_ On va chez le lieutenant, voir comment se débrouille le Fullmetal avec sa mécanicienne, rigola-t-il.

Chez Riza :

Devant la détresse de son amie, Ed ne savait plus quoi faire. Et il maudissait son frère de l'avoir lâché, comme une vielle chaussette.

Flash Back :

Dans la chambre de l'hôtel qui les accueillait pour la nuit, les deux frères étaient allongés respectivement sur leur lit et regardaient d'un comme un accord le plafond blanc légèrement éclairé par la lune :

_ Ed, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Interrogea Alphonse.

_ Je crois que je vais rester dans l'armée. (Quelle surprise !)

_ Et ? Continua Alphonse.

_ Et quoi d'autre ? Fit-il étonné.

_ Winry, tu l'as oublié ?

Ed devint rouge et aurais bien aimé jeter son frère par la fenêtre (Il a quelques envies meurtrière ces derniers temps XD), heureusement que Mustang n'était pas là :

_ Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Je sais que tu l'as considère bien plus que comme une amie.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Dit Ed sur la défensive.

_ Arrête de mentir et de te mentir, pourquoi as-tu repoussé Noah alors ?

_ Oh ça va !!

Et il lui lança son oreiller, ce qui fut le début d'une longue bataille de polochon.

Fin du Flash Back.

Voyant son amie de plus en plus pleurer, il se décida à la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle avait arrêté de pleurer, ce qui rassura Ed. Mais sans un mot, elle s'écarta et voulu partir. Ed la retint par le poignet avec son bras droit :

_ Win, qu'est-ce qui… Aïe !

Il relâcha le poignet de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna pour voir son ami, se tenant l'épaule droite :

_ Ed !!

Alphonse et Riza revenant de l'épicerie aperçurent deux hommes qui se tenaient devant le portail de l'immeuble de Riza ! Ces deux hommes, Riza les connaissaient que trop bien : l'un pour être son supérieur et l'autre une cigarette à la bouche pour être son sous officier. Riza prit la parole :

_ Général, lieutenant, que faites-vous ici ?

_ On doit vous parler, annonça le général.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils entendirent deux voix se chamailler :

_ Mais je te dis que ce n'est rien, dit la voix la plus grave.

_ Et bien, laisses-moi vérifier, dit l'autre voix plus légère.

_ …

Pour toute réponse et à la grande non surprise de tous, Ed se reçut une clé anglaise sur la tête.

**Fin du Chapitre 6 : Incompréhension et mystère.**

**En espérant que cela vous ai plus, laissez moi vos impressions, si bien sur vous le désirez^^, au prochain chapitre…**

**Kiss Haru de la goldenpair.**


	7. Vanille

**Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long^^, bonne lecture...**

**I Will :**

**Chapitre 7 : Vanille.**

Riza, sous la pression populaire (^^), dû inviter ses deux collègues à dîner. Après avoir mangé d'excellentes pattes à la sauce tomate préparées par les deux seules jeunes femmes de la soirée, une discussion s'installa dans le petit groupe :

_ Dites-moi lieutenant, avez-vous de la famille dans la région ? Demanda assez timidement Havoc de peur des représailles de la part de la jeune femme.

_ Oui, mon grand-père vit à Central, depuis quelques années.

_ Et dans quelle branche travaillait-il, enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda Havoc.

_ Cela ne l'est pas, il est actuellement au service de notre armée, et je dois aussi dire que depuis pas mal de temps, il a développé une certaine passion pour les échecs, finit-elle

On entendit, après les révélations de Riza, le général de brigade Mustang s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Edward qui lui servit une réplique cinglante. Prétextant débarrasser la table, Riza alla dans la cuisine et quitta la pièce. Ce qui n'empêcha pas notre cher lieutenant Havoc de continuer son interrogatoire sur ses collègues :

_ Et vous général, il y a une question que je me pose depuis un bon moment, dit Havoc.

_ Allez-y, je crains le pire.

_ Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

_ Oui, trois sœurs.

Les yeux d'Havoc s'illuminèrent soudainement, comme si le général venait d'annoncer un miracle :

_ Ne cherchez même pas, cela ne sert à rien. Les trois sont mariées et ne souhaitent pas changer de maris.

_ Mais…

_ Je vous dis que vous perdez votre temps. En plus mes deux sœurs ainées vivent dans l'est, quand à la dernière, et bien… vous n'êtes pas prêt de la rencontrer puisqu'elle vit hors des frontières de ce pays, conclut-il.

Havoc paraissait dépité, les trois seules femmes dont il était totalement sûr qu'il ne les lui piquerait pas, était toutes mariées, il se résigna et changea de sujet :

_ Bon tant pis. Où est passé le lieutenant ?

_ Bonne question, dit Roy.

Voyant l'heure tardive qu'affichait sa montre le lieutenant se leva, récupéra sa veste et s'apprêta à partir :

_ Je crois que je vais faire comme la mécanicienne d'Edward, je vais aller me coucher, dit Havoc, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour Edward, il allait se jeter sur le fumeur, sans grande réussite puisque son frère l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras. Après que Al ai réussi à calmer Ed, Roy partit à son tour. Winry était partie se coucher depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Ed et Al la rejoignirent. Alphonse décida au plus grand désarroi d'Ed et surtout sans lui laisser le choix de dormir sur le matelas installé au sol. Ed allait donc dormir avec Winry ce qui n'arrangeait pas la couleur du visage de celui-ci. Roy était sur le palier quand de la lumière se fit apercevoir en haut des escaliers. Il monta et trouva à sa grande surprise sa subordonnée assise sur l'un des rebords du toit, les cheveux détachés qui flottaient dans le vent et les yeux rivés vers les étoiles. Elle tourna la tête et regarda son supérieur :

_ Il y a un problème ? Demanda Riza.

_ En effet, j'ai appris que j'ai failli me faire tuer à la gare …

_ Ah, …

_ Par mon premier lieutenant, finit-il.

Elle refixa ses yeux vers le ciel :

_ Vous avez eu de la chance, que Winry et Alphonse m'aient arrêté car je crois que vous ne seriez pas là actuellement, déclara-t-elle. Vous avez aussi du courage de venir me parler sans personne pour vous protégez, continua-t-elle.

_ Mais c'est vous qui me protégez normalement, se défendit-il.

_ Si vous continuez dans cette direction, je crois que je ne pourrai plus vous protéger…

Il soupira, elle avait raison comme toujours. Il se résigna et déposa sa veste sur les épaules de son lieutenant et parla avant qu'elle ne proteste :

_ C'est pour éviter de vous retrouver congelé, car vous semblez ne pas vouloir redescendre à votre appartement.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour manger des pattes.

_ J'avais oublié, je suis désolé. Il semblerait que le haut commandement nous envoie deux nouveaux membres, déclara-t-il.

_ Les connaissons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle souhaitant en savoir un peu plus sur ses nouveaux collègues.

_ Non je sais seulement qu'il s'agit d'un lieutenant et d'un sergent, répondit-il.

Elle se leva de son banc improvisé et lui indiqua son intention de rentrer, ils redescendirent vers l'appartement de Riza. Dans les escaliers, Riza rendit la veste à son supérieur :

_ Pourquoi avoir mentit ? Questionna-t-elle succincte.

_ A propos de quoi ? Répondit-il incrédule.

_ De la raison qui fait qu'il y a une dizaine de jour vous avez brutalement quitté votre travail, pour ensuite vous mettre à travailler comme un officier normal …

_ Je suis grillé. Comment avez-vous deviné ?

_ Vous ne savez pas mentir, général.

_ Je sais parfaitement mentir, c'est vous qui êtes trop forte pour moi, dit-il en plaisantant.

_ Et donc quelle est la véritable raison de votre soudaine envie de travailler?

_ Et bien…Parce que j'ai promis à une gamine de 3 ans de passer du temps avec elle après le travail, donc il fallait que je finisse plus tôt.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Riza. Ils semblaient tous les deux ignorés comment se comporter. Roy décida de prendre les devants. Il dirigea sa main vers le visage de Riza pour que leurs regards se croisent, il avança son visage vers le sien pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'en suit alors un long et langoureux baiser.

Flash Back :

Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique où aucuns nuages n'osaient s'aventurer. Un temps parfait pour flâner entre les différents stands que proposait le festival d'East City. Parmi la foule se distinguait un couple, où ce qui ressemblait à un couple, qui se baladait tranquillement profitant de la journée avant leur retour sur Central avec les frères Elric. Ils passèrent devant un mini stand de tir, pour gagner des peluches et différents lots. Roy regarda le stand avec un regard amusé ce qui n'échappa à Riza, qui leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Proposa le brun.

_ Et que ferons-nous du lot ? Demanda Riza.

_ Pourquoi ne pas le garder ?

_ Sans façon, c'est beaucoup trop encombrant, déclara-t-elle.

_ Et bien si ça ne vous dérange pas, moi je vais le garder.

Riza ne répliqua pas mais se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Ils s'approchèrent du stand de tir. Le forain les remarqua et les invita à tenter leurs chances avec un petit sourire d'escroc accroché sur son visage. Il proposa à Roy de commencer en murmurant à celui-ci que c'était le moment d'impressionner la demoiselle. Il se retint de rire et se lança dans le « dégommage » des cibles avec un fusil à plombs. Sur les cinq cibles il n'en eu que deux. Roy donna alors le fusil à sa subordonnée. Le forain allait lui expliquer comment s'en servir. Il devint blanc comme un linge quand Riza se mit à pointer les cibles en métal avec une assurance digne d'un tireur d'élite (tiens ce n'est pas son boulot ?). Elle visa la première cible qu'elle eu sans aucun problème. Il en fut de même pour les quatre autres. Le forain n'en revenait pas et Roy riait intérieurement :

_ Pourrions-nous récupérer notre lot ? Questionna le brun.

_ Cela ne vous dérange pas qu'elle soit meilleur que vous dans un domaine d'homme ? Questionna le forain discrètement.

_ Si elle ne l'était pas, elle ne travaillerait pas avec moi, répondit Roy.

Le forain donna la peluche au général et le «couple » s'éloigna pour continuer leur visite du festival. Ils quittèrent le festival aux alentours de vingt deux heures.

Ils venaient de se séparer pour rejoindre leur chambre respective. Riza alla vers la salle de bain afin de changer. Elle en sortit dix minutes plus tard les dents brossées, les cheveux lâchés et coiffés, et habillée d'une nuisette en soie dorée avec de fines bretelles et qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Elle allait se coucher quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se trouva alors en face du général de brigade Roy Mustang affichant un visage désespéré. En découvrant la tenue de son lieutenant, il n'arriva pas à articuler le moindre mot, mais se ressaisit avant que Riza ne s'en rende compte :

_ Les gamins ont fermé la porte. Et j'ai la triste impression que celle-ci ne s'ouvrira pas avant demain matin. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas dormir dehors ? La supplia-t-il avecs une moue digne du chat potée.

Elle essaya de résister à ce regard des plus apitoyant, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle le laissa donc entrer. Il afficha un sourire des plus radieux :

_ Arrêtez de sourire bêtement où vous allez réellement dormir dehors, signala-t-elle.

Un léger « gloups » se fit entendre, car le général savait que son premier lieutenant était capable de le faire, qu'il soit son supérieur ou pas. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il voulait la repousser dans ses derniers retranchements, il voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Elle allait lui en vouloir mais … :

_ C'était une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa le lot gagné c'est-à-dire un ours en peluche sur le bureau de la chambre :

_ Hum… « Ça lui prend souvent de poser ce genre de questions, il est étrange ces derniers temps… », Répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle rangeait sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise, pendant ce petit laps de temps, elle n'entendit pas Roy se déplacer et aller vers elle. Elle se retourna pour aller se coucher, mais elle fut stoppée par Roy qui, sans raisons qu'elle ne connaissait, déposa ses lèvres sur le siennes. Tout d'abord surprise par son geste et son attitude, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Il pouvait sentir son parfum, un parfum d'une extrême douceur et simple, mais à laquelle il ne pouvait se détacher. Une odeur de vanille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à franchir ce pas, peut-être les paroles de son défunt et tant regretté ami Maes qui lui répétait sans arrêt :

« Trouves toi une belle petite femme à aimer, épouses-là, fondes ton foyer,… »

Ou même :

« Ouvres les yeux Roy, bon sang, parfois ce que tu cherches est sous ton nez et tu ne le vois même pas,… »

Oh que si, il l'avait vu, mais il y avait ces uniformes, ces satanés uniformes. Mais depuis quelques secondes, il se fichait totalement de tout ça, ce qu'il voulait c'était elle. Il l'embrassa tant pis pour la futur gifle, sauf que celle-ci ne vint pas. Il resserra alors sa prise pour être sur de ne pas rêver.

Pourquoi elle faisait cela ? Elle ne savait pas et elle s'en fichait, c'était trop tard, elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps. Elle s'arrêta de penser à des choses futiles pour savourer l'instant qu'elle partageait avec Roy. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

Il la regardait dormir depuis une heure, peut-être même plus, mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Ne résistant plus, il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, puis sur le nez pour ensuite les déposer sur ses lèvres, qui elles répondirent à l'échange.

Fin du Flash Back.

Les bras de Riza enlacèrent naturellement le cou de Roy. Cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'ils étaient sur le perron :

_ Si on continuait ailleurs, proposa-t-il.

_ J'aurais volontiers accepté mais mon supérieur a eu la brillante idée de me donner de nouveaux locataires, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle lui effleura les lèvres puis rentra dans son appartement, laissant le général de brigade Mustang tout penaud sur le palier de l'appartement de son lieutenant préférée.

Le lendemain matin, toute la team Mustang s'activa pour accueillir les deux nouvelles recrues. Vers dix heures, le général Mayen (purement inventé) les amena et quand il fut parti le sergent Fuery s'écria :

_ J'ai gagné ! dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il se rassit sous les regards étonnés des nouveaux arrivants et l'air dépité d'Havoc. Les recrues se présentèrent :

_ Je suis le lieutenant Marc Belco, c'est un honneur pour moi de travailler avec vous, annonça-t-il.

Le lieutenant était d'assez grande taille, les cheveux bruns et les yeux châtains clairs. Il dégageait un certain charme. Roy n'avait pas relevé la tête, toujours dans l'un de ses dossiers.

_ Bonjour, je suis le sergent Catheline Sence et c'est aussi un honneur de pouvoir travailler avec vous, se présenta-elle.

Cette voix, Roy la connaissait, il leva enfin la tête et vit une jeune femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains foncés et les yeux verts forêts. Il soupira à la vue des deux soldats et présenta le reste de l'équipe. La journée se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat apporte un nouveau dossier au général. Ce dossier était un ordre de mission :

_ Nous avons une mission d'infiltration, déclara-t-il.

**Fin du chapitre 7 : Vanille. **

En espérant que cela vous est plus, au prochain chapitre… Bibi....

Haru de la goldenpair.


	8. Un mois plus tard

Désolée aussi pour le titre du chapitre, il n'est pas très inspiré. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre^^.

**I will : **

**Chapitre 8 : Un mois plus tard.**

Suite à une discussion acharnée entre les trois amis ou plutôt Alphonse et Winry qui tentèrent de convaincre Edward d'aller à Resembool pendant quelque temps, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le train menant à la gare de Resembool.

Leur train arriva au milieu de l'après-midi. Le temps était des plus morose, le ciel gris annonçait le début imminent d'un orage ou de la pluie. Ils prirent alors rapidement leurs bagages en main et se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la maison des Rockbell pour éviter d'être trempés et de tomber malade. Au loin ils aperçurent la maison jaune où ils avaient passé leur enfance. Ils coururent jusqu'à celle-ci car une pluie diluvienne commençait à tomber. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la maison. Des pas se firent entendre et se rapprochèrent d'eux :

_ Quels sont les idiots qui font un tel boucan ? S'écria une voix féminine.

La propriétaire des lieux passa la porte qui séparait le salon de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle vu les nouveaux venus, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Winry la salua chaleureusement en la serrant dans ces bras. Alphonse fit de même après Winry. Edward par contre semblait rechigner la tâche :

_ Et bien alors Edward, on ne vient pas me saluer, déclara Pinako.

Il vint la saluer malgré tout. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le salon afin de discuter tranquillement.

Le train siffla et annonça le départ. Il monta dans le train avec un dernier sourire à son frère resté sur le quai. Il rejoignit sa petite amie dans l'un des compartiments. Il s'assit à ses côtés, il lui sourit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il l'aperçu et le salua dans un signe de main. Le train démarra et sa petite amie vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, le trajet allait être long.

Une voix au travers d'un interphone annonça l'arrivée du train en gare de Central. Les deux amoureux se réveillèrent tranquillement, prirent leurs valises et quittèrent la gare. La jeune fille décida de prendre la parole inquiète de mutisme de son petit ami :

_ Edward, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Rien, pas de réponse. Comprenant ce qui le tourmentait, elle continua :

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alphonse sait ce qu'il fait et il s'en sortira très bien.

_ Je sais mais ça me fait bizarre, de revenir à Central sans lui.

_ Et moi je compte pour des prunes, s'indigna Winry.

_ Mais bien sûr que non, dit-il.

Elle boudait, de cela aussi il en était sûr. Il se pencha vers elle et lui offrit un baiser qu'elle ne put refuser. Il remercia intérieurement et une nouvelle fois son frère d'avoir réussi à les faire se déclarer l'un à l'autre. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée à Resembool. Et durant ce mois de « vacances », Alphonse avait décidé de reconstruire leur maison et d'en faire une bibliothèque d'alchimie où il pourrait aussi donner des cours. Winry avait elle choisit de suivre Edward à Central et d'ouvrir son propre magasin d'automails (Quelle surprise !). Edward appris lors d'un coup de téléphone de Fuery que pendant une mission qui a mal tournée, une partie de l'équipe Mustang s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital ; le sous-lieutenant Havoc avait eu le bras gauche de cassé, Mustang s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule gauche, un certain sergent Sence s'était évanouie après son combat face au lieutenant Belco, un « agent-double » qui travaillait avec les trafiquants qu'ils devaient arrêter. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires à l'hôtel, ils se rendirent tous les deux au QG de Central pour prendre des nouvelles de l'équipe, mais aussi pour connaître l'affectation d'Edward. Arrivés, Winry se précipita sur Riza pour savoir si elle n'avait rien, Ed lui se dirigea vers le bureau du général. Il fut surpris de le voir travailler, le bras gauche en écharpe. Il releva la tête de ses dossiers pour voir le nouvel arrivant :

_ Fullmetal ! Enfin te voilà ! Où est ton frère ?

_ Al est resté à Resembool afin de créer une bibliothèque d'alchimie, lui répondit-il.

_ Je suppose que si tu es ici c'est pour reprendre ton poste ?

Edward hocha affirmativement :

_ Mais à une seule condition ; de ne pas avoir des missions qui durent une éternité.

_ Aucun problème, mais dis-moi avec qui es-tu venu alors ? Demanda Mustang curieux.

_ Je vous en pose des questions moi ? Et vous, où avez-vous dormi la dernière fois quand vous êtes venu nous chercher ?

_ Très bien, j'arrête mais je n'ai pas besoin de demander après tout, je suis sûr que c'est une jolie mécanicienne blonde aux yeux bleus. Je suppose aussi que tu n'as nulle part où dormir. Je prends une ou deux chambres ?

_ Pas la peine, nous sommes à l'hôtel, dit-il.

_ Bon, je vais alors t'assigner ton nouveau poste, lui annonça-t-il.

_ Quoi déjà !!! s'écria le jeune alchimiste.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu une réduction d'effectif suite à la dernière mission, donc tu vas à présent être sous mes ordres dans mon équipe,…

_ « Quel cauchemar ! » pensa Edward.

_ Et ne viens pas te plaindre moi aussi cela ne me fait pas plaisir, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'un nain comme toi…

Remarquant l'absence de réaction du Fullmetal, le général s'inquiéta, il allait lui demander si tout allait bien mais il parla avant lui_ : _

_ Qui sont le sergent Sence et le lieutenant Belco ? demanda Edward. J'ai cru comprendre que le lieutenant était un traître mais et le sergent ?

_ Selon une note que l'on m'a envoyé le sergent Sence a été muté dans une autre caserne… enfin ça c'est la version officielle que l'on veut nous faire avaler.

_ Comment cela ? demanda l'alchimiste perplexe.

_ Le sergent n'a jamais existé, elle a été engagée afin de mettre le suspect, entre autre le lieutenant Belco en prison ainsi que tous ses acolytes, ou de nous aider à le démasquer.

_ Mais comment vous savez tous cela ? Le parlement n'aurait pas du vous prévenir, normalement ?

_ Il ne l'a pas fait, la personne qu'ils ont engagée pour ce travail est une connaissance.

_ Je me disais aussi, comment auriez-vous fait sinon, ironisa-t-il, et ne venez pas me menacer je vous rends la monnaie de votre pièce, c'est tout. Oh, et une question, où avez-vous dormi le soir à East City, car il me semble que j'avais fermé à clé.

_ Je savais que c'était toi, disparais de ma vue avant que je te carbonise, s'écria le général.

Ed quitta rapidement le bureau de Mustang, il attrapa au passage la main de Winry et l'entraîna avec lui, ne la laissant pas finir sa discussion avec Riza. Ils quittèrent le QG et décidèrent d'aller flâner dans le centre ville.

Après le départ des deux jeunes blonds (^^), Riza alla voir le général. Elle entra dans le bureau et celui-ci lui indiqua de fermer la porte. Pour les autres représentants de la team Mustang cela signifiait une discussion importante à venir entre leurs deux supérieurs. Après s'être exécutée, il se leva, la rejoignit, mis une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille à fin de l'embrasser passionnément. Après cette séance bien méritée de câlinage, Riza sortit du bureau et Roy annonça au reste de l'équipe que la journée était finie.

Ils se retrouvèrent après dans le grand parc de Central. En la voyant arrivée, Roy eût presque le souffle coupé tellement elle était sublime. Elle s'était habillée d'un jean brute taille basse avec un haut noir à colle rond et de petites ballerines elles aussi noires. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules et elle était légèrement maquillée. Lui était tout aussi sublime dans son jean noir sa chemise blanche par-dessus son jean et dont les trois boutons du haut était déboutonnés. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Roy lui embrassa la joue et lui susurra quelques mots que seule elle put entendre et qui la firent rougir. Il lui prit alors la main et commencèrent leur ballade.

Sur les bords du lac que comptait le parc de Central, ils marchèrent tranquillement lorsqu'une magnifique petite fille d'environ trois ans se jeta dans les bras de Roy. Elle était vêtue d'une adorable robe blanche faisant ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux bruns et de ses yeux noirs et en accentuant la pâleur de son teint de porcelaine. Dans ces bras la petite fille tenait un ours en peluche. Riza le reconnut, c'était l'ours en peluche qu'elle avait gagné lors du festival à East City. Riza se posa une tonne de questions : qui était cette petite fille ? Quel lien avait-elle avec Roy ? Et encore pleins d'autres.

**Fin chapitre 8 : Un mois plus tard. **

J'espère que cela vous a plu, vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions et vos questions (j'y répondrais peut-être^^). Au prochain chapitre.

Kiss Haru de la goldenpair.


	9. Lena et Aya

**Voilà le chapitre 9, bonne lecture....**

**I will :**

**Chapitre 9 : Lena et Aya.**

Dans le grand parc de Central, une jeune femme était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire, elle était complètement perdue. Elle calma sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui s'était affolés en ayant vu l'ours en peluche. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle se souvint qu'il lui avait avoué qu'après le retour des frères Elric, il s'était occupé d'une petite fille et qu'il lui avait promis de finir tôt pour jouer avec elle. Elle ne put continuer ses réflexions que Roy lui adressa la parole :

_ Riza, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il une mine inquiète sur le visage.

_ Oui, oui tout va bien, répondit-elle ailleurs.

Il la trouvait étrange, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la petite fille se mit à s'amuser avec ses cheveux en les tirant ce qui n'était pas très agréable :

_ Lena, s'il te plaît, arrêtes, pria Roy à la petite fille.

_ Maman sait tout, déclara Lena.

Le visage de Roy pali à vue d'œil, et posa l'ultime question à la petite fille :

_ Tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux emplis de stupeur.

_ Pas besoin maman c'est la plus forte, affirma Lena.

Sans crier gare, il passa la petite fille dans les bras de Riza et disparut de son champ de vision en un temps record. Riza se retrouva toute seule avec Lena, dont elle ne connaissait que le prénom :

_ Dis-moi Lena, où se trouve ta maman ? Demanda Riza.

_ Dans le parc, répondit joyeusement Lena.

_ « Ca ne m'aide pas », pensa-t-elle.

Ayant toujours la petite dans les bras elle se dirigea vers un banc pour s'y asseoir avec Lena sur ses genoux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Lena s'endormit dans les bras de Riza :

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais qu'elle s'endormirait, indiqua une voix féminine.

Riza releva la tête pour voir son interlocutrice. Elle fut plus que surprise de reconnaître le sergent Sence, sauf que sa couleur de ses cheveux avait changé de châtain foncé, ils étaient devenus châtains clairs (Quelle différence !) et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, elle avait troqué l'uniforme pour un jean bleu clair et taille basse avec un chemisier noir à manche courte :

_ Sergent…, commença Riza.

_ Aya, en réalité je m'appelle Aya Sians et je ne suis pas militaire, on va plutôt dire que j'occupe la fonction de … mercenaire mais sans le côté tueur à gage sauf si j'y suis obligée enfin bon, termina-t-elle.

_ Le général était au courant ?

_ Normalement, non il ne devait pas l'être. Mais il se trouve qu'il m'a vu récemment et a pu me reconnaître facilement.

Aya comprit rapidement que Riza ne la suivait plus, elle lui révéla alors le lien qu'il y avait entre elle et Roy :

_ Je suis la petite sœur de Roy, avoua-t-elle.

Riza se traita de tous les noms, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé, de plus c'est qu'ils se ressemblent malgré le fait qu'elle est une couleur de cheveux beaucoup plus claire que celle de son frère :

_ Venez, je vous offre un café, proposa-t-elle. Ça ne vous dérange pas de porter ma marmotte, je crois qu'elle vous aime bien et qu'elle n'est pas prête de vous lâcher.

_ Non, aucun problème.

Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes les trois vers un café bordant le parc de Central. Elles entrèrent, Aya demanda à Riza de poser Lena sur l'une des banquettes du café. Riza demanda si cela ne gênerait personne, celle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait jamais personne comme client, le patron du café faisait peur par sa mystérieuse profession. Elle comprit ce que voulut dire Aya (si vous n'avez pas compris ce que je peux comprendre parce que parfois moi et mes explications, enfin bref, le patron du café est aussi le patron d'Aya, voilà), et alla la rejoindre au comptoir, pour discuter « entre filles ». Elles parlèrent de chose et d'autre tranquillement, lorsqu'une autre personne fit son entrée de part l'arrière du café. C'était une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts pommes :

_ Salut ma belle, tu nous ramène une nouvelle cliente, dit celle-ci un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

_ Qui sait, elle reviendra peut-être.

_ Je suppose que tu veux du café ? Questionna-t-elle.

Aya regarda Riza pour savoir ce qu'elle désirait boire, elle lui indiqua par un hochement de tête que du café lui conviendrait très bien :

_ Deux tasses s'il te plaît Lily, indiqua-t-elle en montrant deux de ses doigts.

_ Ok, c'est parti.

Elles continuèrent, lorsque la porte du café s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois :

_ Ah je savais bien que je vous retrouverais ici, déclara fièrement Roy.

_ Bravo, tu es revenu pour te faire tuer, c'est trop gentil, comme ça je n'aurais besoin de te chercher trop longtemps.

Il s'assit à côté de Riza et indiqua à Lily de lui servir un café :

_ Il serait peut-être temps de grandir, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Tu n'avais pas à leur dire, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils sachent, elle s'interrompit, mais attends, qu'est-ce qu'ils savent ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

_ Seulement qu'actuellement tu es sur Central, mariée et qu'ils avaient une petite fille qui s'appelait Lena, répondit-il d'une traite.

_ Ah… QUOI ?! Ce n'est possible, ce n'est pas possible, …, marmonna-t-elle. Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? Dit-elle tout bas.

Lily servit alors les trois cafés. Riza commença le sien se sentant un peu de trop dans la discussion. Aya se tourna vers Riza et mit sa tête sur son épaule afin de faire semblant de pleurer. Roy éclata de rire et Riza commença à penser qu'ils étaient devenus fous. Aya se redressa et but une gorgée de son café :

_ Je suppose que je vais bientôt avoir de la visite ?

_ Héhé, on ne peut rien te cacher.

Elle soupira, il fallait bien qu'un jour ils le sachent. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et continua de boire son café. Après avoir finit celui-ci, elle redirigea la conversation sur son grand-frère adoré qu'elle voulait étriper :

_ J'ai oublié de vous demander, depuis quand ?

_ Depuis quand quoi ? Demanda Roy.

_ Que vous êtes ensembles ? Dit-elle en les montrant d'un signe de main.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Feinta Roy.

_ Ne te moques pas de moi, menaça Aya, je ne fais pas partie de l'armée et contrairement à certain je sais garder un secret, dit-elle avec un regard évocateur.

_ Mais comment es tu au courant que je leur ai dit ?

_ Par Grace… Ne changes pas de sujet, s'écria-t-elle. Alors ?

Ils se consultèrent du regard, et Roy répondit à sa sœur :

_ Environ un mois.

_ Ah bah enfin, vous en aurez mis du temps. C'est les parents qui doivent être content, non ?

Roy garda le silence. Aya se tourna vers lui et expliquer son silence. Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi leurs parents étaient au courant de « sa situation » :

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle, tu n'as pas fait ce à quoi je pense.

_ Peut-être que si, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Riza qui elle écoutait depuis le début (normal, elle est au milieu), comprit ce que voulu dire Aya et se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Elle retenait très difficilement ses larmes de tomber. L'horloge se mit alors à sonner dix sept heures. Elle se leva, remercia Lily, salua rapidement Aya et commença à partir, lorsque Roy la rattrapa par le poignet :

_ Attends, où vas-tu ?

_ Je …

Elle chercha rapidement une réponse lui donner qui pourrait être plausible :

_ Je dois aller nourrir Black Hayate, je crois qu'il n'a plus rien à manger, mentit-elle.

Elle sortit du café et laissa Roy pantois devant l'entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes encore présentes dans le café soufflèrent exaspérées. Lena qui venait de se réveiller à cause de tout ce remuménage, passa sa petite frimousse par-dessus la banquette où elle était allongée et dit :

_ Tonton Roy, t'es pas doué, affirma Lena.

_ Ça c'est sûr, surenchérirent Lily et Aya.

Roy venant de « capter » la signification de ces quelques mots sortit en coup de vent du café.

Dans le centre ville, un jeune couple se baladait tranquillement main dans la main, profitant du soleil et des magasins bien évidemment. Une sortie dans le centre ville avec Winry signifiait aussi dévaliser les magasins de quincaillerie. Après qu'Edward est vide totalement son compte en banque, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel. Sur le trajet, ils passèrent devant une agence immobilière et s'y arrêtèrent :

_ Demain faudrait que l'on trouve un appartement, tu ne crois pas ? Dit Winry.

_ Oui tu as tout à fait raison, je te laisse t'en occuper, je te fais confiance, répondit Ed.

_ Génial, s'enthousiasma Winry. Maintenant on rentre, déclara-t-elle d'une pêche d'enfer.

Elle traîna Edward par le bras qui avait un peu de mal à suivre sa petite amie.

**Fin chapitre 9 : Lena et Aya.**

J'ai un peu délaissé Ed et Winry, et Al aussi mais promis je me rattrape. Chapitre centré sur Roy et Riza entre autre … Laissez moi vos impressions si vous le souhaitez, j'espère que cela vous a plus, au prochain chapitre :

Kiss Haru de la goldenpair.


	10. Explication et évasion

**I will : **

Une flemmite aigue s'est emparée de moi, mais j'ai finalement réussi à publier ce chapitre 10, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

**Chapitre 10 : Explication et évasion.**

Roy errait dans les rues de Central à la recherche de Riza. Il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il commençait à désespérer, quel idiot, de plus une gamine de trois ans lui avait fait la morale, le monde tourne vraiment à l'envers. Mais ne dit-on pas « la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants » ? Il décida de retourner voir chez elle. Qui sait depuis le temps, elle devait être rentrée. Arrivé au niveau de son bâtiment, il entrevu de la lumière à son étage. Il monta alors rapidement les escaliers pour atteindre le deuxième palier de l'immeuble qui n'en comptait que trois. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'elle lui ouvre. Mais rien, comme si elle savait que c'était lui. De l'autre côté de la porte, Riza entendit les coups qui ont été donné à sa porte. Elle était en train de se manger tranquillement du Nutella à la cuillère. Hayate était installé dans son panier et dormait paisiblement dans celui-ci. Elle ne se leva pas pour voir qui cela pouvais bien être. Au fond d'elle elle savait déjà qui c'était. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage sans qu'elles puissent les retenir. Elle les essuya du revers de sa manche et renifla un bon coup. Mais qu'elle idiote ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait craqué ! Elle se leva de son canapé, posa son pot de pâte à tartiner sur sa table de salon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, prête à en découdre. Les coups résonnèrent encore une fois et elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. La scène était plus que comique, Roy avait encore le bras levé pour taper une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci la porte avait disparu. En voyant son visage plus qu'en colère il baissa la tête, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait :

_ Pardon, dit-il toujours la tête baissé. Je sais que je suis un idiot, il releva la tête. Ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable, je le sais. Si j'avais la possibilité de crier sur tous les toits que je t'aime, je le ferais sans problème. Si je ne leur ai rien dit c'est parce que se sont de vraies commères, et je ne tiens pas à être séparé de toi. Je ne veux pas que l'armée nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Ce serait trop dur, je ne pourrais pas…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se reçut une gifle magistrale. Il fut sous le choc pendant cinq secondes. Puis Riza se jeta à son cou les larmes aux yeux. Il resserra l'étreinte avec son seul bras valide. Ils ne purent continuer plus longtemps car le téléphone de Riza se mit à sonner, et le bruit semblait agacer Black Hayate qui s'était mis à aboyer. Elle relâcha son supérieur et se dirigea vers l'objet qui mettait son chien dans tous ses états. Roy entra derrière elle, et alla saluer Hayate d'une caresse affectueuse sur la tête. Il joua un peu avec le chien attendant patiemment le retour de Riza. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une mine grave. Il la questionna du regard :

_ C'était Havoc, il appelait pour me prévenir que le lieutenant Belco s'était échappé de la prison de la ville il y a environ une heure, annonça-t-elle.

_ Je suppose qu'il ne va pas disparaître gentiment sans s'être occupé de ceux qui l'ont envoyé en prison ?

_ En effet, les gardiens l'entendait dire qu'il se chargerait personnellement de tous ceux qui l'avaient mis en prison, sans exception, termina-t-elle. Ah une dernière chose, s'exclama-t-elle. Havoc aimerait savoir où vous vous cacher, car il essaye de vous joindre depuis un moment.

_ Nous ferions mieux de nous de nous rendre au QG, déclara-t-il.

Elle prit son manteau, indiqua à Hayate de la suivre. Ils se rendirent au QG à pied puisque Riza n'habitait pas très loin de celui-ci. En cinq minutes ils furent arrivés. Avant de rentrer dans le bureau de la team Mustang et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir du bâtiment, le général se pencha vers sa subordonnée et lui offrit un baiser des plus passionné, comme pour se faire pardonner. Suite à cela, ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe.

Pendant ce temps dans l'immense parc de Central (j'aime bien les parcs en ce moment !), un couple se promenait main dans la main et profitait du ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à eux. Edward regarda Winry depuis quelques instants pendant que celle-ci racontait une vieille anecdote qui leur était arrivé.

Flash Back :

Alphonse rangeait tranquillement les valises de lui et de son frère quand il tomba, sur un petit carnet noir abimé par le temps. Il descendit dans le salon pour voir si son frère y était mais n'y trouva que Winry entrain de lire un livre sur la mécanique. Il s'approcha d'elle pour savoir où se trouvait Ed :

_ Winry tu ne saurais pas où se trouverais Ed, s'il te plaît ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Et bien en faite je viens de retrouver son carnet qu'il cherchait depuis un moment ? Dit-il en montrant l'objet tant convoité.

En le secouant un peu, une feuille pliée en quatre tomba au sol. Al et Winry se questionnèrent sur le contenu de celle-ci. Winry ramassa la feuille et la déplia pour lire ce qu'il y était écrit. Alphonse attendait le verdict, lorsque Winry se mit à pleurer. Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce. Alphonse ne comprit pas grand-chose. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée et puis plus rien. Il sourit, en réalité il savait très bien ce qui était écrit sur ce bout de papier que Ed avait caché dans son carnet. Maintenant son rôle était terminé tout dépendait d'Edward à présent.

Il s'entraînait d'arrache pied depuis environ une heure. Il était au bord de la rivière pour se rafraichir le visage et boire un coup. Il allait reprendre là où il s'était arrêter quand une tête blonde se jeta à son cou, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et les firent tous les deux tomber dans l'eau :

_ Winry, mais qu'est-ce…

Il ne put terminer que deux lèvres l'empêchèrent de parler. Totalement abasourdi, il mit une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ne se posant pas plus de question, il profita au plus de ce baiser, au plus grand plaisir de Winry. Après ce long échange, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur :

_ Je t'aime, lui souffla Winry le rouge aux joues.

Edward la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Edward décida de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il l'embrassa de nouveau longuement et passionnément. En sentant Winry frissonner (bah oui, ils sont toujours dans l'eau), ils sortirent de l'eau et rentrèrent afin de prendre une bonne douche chaude ainsi que changer de vêtements.

Fin du Flash Back.

Il se souvint encore de leur retour à la maison et d'Alphonse qui souriait à pleine dent en les voyants arriver main dans la main. Celui là alors, si ce n'était pas son frère et qu'il ne tenait pas autant à lui, il lui aurait réservé les pires misères du monde. Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre plus que ça, après tout son plan a eu un côté bénéfique qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas. Il sourit à cette pensée. Remarquant que son petit ami ne l'écoutait pas plus que ça et avait un sourire béat sans raison apparente, elle décida de lui voler un baiser, peut être que cela attirera son attention.

Ils continuèrent leur balade sous les étoiles spectateurs nocturnes de l'amour que ce porte ce jeune couple.

Au QG de Central, la team Mustang s'était réuni, afin d'aider à l'arrestation du fugitif. Comme celui-ci semblait vouloir se venger, ils décidèrent que l'un deux joueraient les appâts. Leur plan mis en place, ils se préparèrent à l'exécuter quand Riza rappela un fait important :

_ Et le sergent Sence ? Questionna-t-elle.

Tous se regardèrent, comment avaient-ils pu oublier ce détail. Riza tourna sa tête vers Roy. Son visage inquiet n'indiquait rien de bon :

_ Et merde ! Jura-t-il. Suivez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il à ses officiers.

Ils sortirent précipitamment du bâtiment, rejoignirent les deux voitures misent à leur disposition. Ils s'arrêtèrent cinq minutes plus tard devant un café que tous connaissait pour différentes raisons. Ils sortirent en trombe des deux voitures. Ils allèrent pénétrer dans le café, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le sergent Sence alias Aya ainsi que l'ex-lieutenant Belco. Il dirigeait sur la tempe d'Aya un revolver. Tous se figèrent et ne bougeaient plus d'un poil :

_ Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà… c'est ce cher Mustang. Tu en as mis du temps à arriver, je commençais vraiment à désespérer de ta venue.

Toujours en tenant Aya en joue, il se mit à marcher à reculons vers l'une des rues adjacentes au café, afin de s'enfuir :

_ Relâches-là, ordonna Roy.

_ Oh mais c'est qu'il est inquiet notre cher général, je me demande bien qui tu peux bien être Aya Sians ?

Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman regardèrent leur supérieur avec des airs ahuris :

_ Et oui je connais sa véritable identité. Une mercenaire redoutable et efficace. Mais qui depuis quelques années a disparu du circuit pour une raison inconnue.

_ Relâches là Belco et peut être que je te laisserais en vie, négocia Roy.

_ Hors de question, je ne tiens pas à cramer comme une vulgaire brochette de viande (d'où je sors cette expression, franchement).

Il fut arrivé à la ruelle qui lui permettrait sa fuite avec son otage. D'un coup, il s'arrêta. Le silence régnait devant le café, l'atmosphère était lourde et électrique. C'est alors que le déclic d'une arme à feu se fit entendre derrière l'ancien lieutenant Belco qui se stoppa net en sentant le canon de l'arme sur sa nuque dégagée.

**Fin chapitre 10 : Explication et évasion.**

J'espère que cela vous a plus, je vais prier pour^^. Laisser moi si vous le désirez vos impressions, je vous dis au prochain chapitre.

Haru de la goldenpair.


	11. Réunion dans un café

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

**I will : **

**Chapitre 11 : Réunion dans un café.**

L'inconnu de par un simple geste de pression sur la nuque du fugitif lui indiqua de relâché son otage. Aya se dirigea vers le groupe de militaires, saine et sauve. Avec un autre geste l'inconnu ordonna à l'ex-lieutenant Belco de lui donner son arme et d'ensuite s'avancer vers les militaires qui tentaient de connaître l'identité de leur « sauveur ». Ils avancèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à arriver à la lumière. Là ils purent découvrirent l'ex-lieutenant et un homme d'environ un mètre soixante quinze, svelte mais musclé à souhait (=P), les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus océan, il dégageait comme une aura princière, quelque chose de puissant et rassurant. Havoc et Falman s'occupèrent du prisonnier en le menottant bien solidement et en le mettant dans l'une des voitures. Sous la surveillance d'Hayate.

Se promenant main dans la main dans le grand parc, Winry et Edward arrivèrent à la fin de leur balade nocturne. La sortie du parc était à quelques mètres lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix s'élevées. Ils décidèrent donc de se diriger vers l'endroit d'où les voix provenaient. Ils virent alors un groupe de personnes regroupé devant un café. Ils s'approchèrent et purent reconnaître une bonne partie, en réalité tous les membres de la team Mustang, trois autres personnes étaient avec eux dont une était menottée et conduit à l'une des voitures qui se trouvaient à côté :

_ Hé général ! Interpella Edward. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le général tourna la tête pour apercevoir le Fullmetal et Winry :

_ Edward ! Parfait comme ça je n'aurais pas à l'expliquer trente six fois, annonça-t-il. Aya, on peut s'installer dans le café, s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sur, aucun problème. Allez-y entrer, déclara-t-elle.

Tous entrèrent sans un mot. Le lieutenant Havoc demanda s'il pouvait utiliser le téléphone. Après l'accord d'Aya, il téléphona au QG pour que l'on vienne chercher le prisonnier. Après ce coup de fil, il s'assit à côté de Fuery qui lui était assis en face de Falman, lui-même assis à côté de Breda. Riza était assise sur l'une des chaises du comptoir avec Edward et Winry. Les deux « inconnus » étaient eux derrière le comptoir à préparer plusieurs cafés. Roy était lui aussi assis au niveau du comptoir et faisait à tout le monde. Lorsque toutes les boissons furent servies. Aya s'installa sur le comptoir en ayant une vue d'ensemble de tout le monde et l'homme qui les avaient sortis de ce guêpier était nonchalamment accouder sur l'arrière du bar pas trop d'Aya. Roy commença alors son récit. Il résuma la situation générale pour que Winry, Edward et l' « inconnu » comprennent ce qu'il s'était passé, puis il déclara :

_ Des questions ?

Havoc posa la première question :

_ Quels liens y'a-t-il entre vous et Aya-san ?

Roy tourna la tête vers sa sœur, celle-ci approuva silencieusement d'un mouvement de la tête. Tous attendaient la réponse du général, à part les personnes qui connaissaient déjà la réponse :

_ C'est très simple Aya est …

Il put répondre qu'un soldat venait d'entrer dans le café :

_ Général ! Appela le soldat en se mettant au garde à vous. Nous venons chercher le fugitif.

_ Il se trouve dans l'une des voitures, répondit celui-ci.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand le lieutenant Hawkeye l'arrêta dans son élan :

_ Pourriez-vous me ramener mon chien, s'il vous plaît ? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Aucun problème lieutenant.

Elle le remercia et l'attention se retourna de nouveau sur Roy :

_ Je disais donc qu'Aya est …

_ Sa sœur, répondit le deuxième « ténébreux ».

L'équipe et les deux tourtereaux écarquillèrent les yeux autant qu'ils le pouvaient face à cette révélation. Comment pouvaient-ils être frère et sœur alors qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout :

_ Non je n'ai pas été adopté si c'est la question que vous vous poser, répondit Aya aux questions muettes de tous. Il se trouve que parfois la génétique fait des siennes, finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Euh…, commença Fuery, qui est …

_ C'est Ryuuki Sians, mon mari, répondit Aya.

Havoc qui malgré qu'il savait que les trois sœurs du général était mariées, était dépité :

_ Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée mercenaire ? Demanda Edward.

_ Un peu par hasard en faite, répondit-elle. J'avais appris à me battre et à manier les armes très jeunes, j'ai donc décidé de monter sur Central pour un emploi qui me correspondait le mieux. Et je me suis retrouvée dans ce café, à mener on va dire une double vie.

_ Pourquoi pas l'armée ?

_ Non merci, dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

_ Plus d'autres questions ? Demanda Roy.

Chacun secouait négativement la tête. Winry se tourna vers Ryuuki et lui adressa la parole :

_ J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrive pas m'en souvenir, avança-t-elle.

_ Par contre, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne vous ai jamais vu pour ma part.

_ Je suis sure de vous avoir déjà vu, certifia-t-elle.

Ryuuki fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension :

_ Vous savez j'ai quatre frères et nous voyageons beaucoup, il est donc possible que ce soit l'un d'eux aussi.

_ Hmm, … Bon tant pis, abandonna-t-elle.

Après cette petite réunion pour éclaircir les évènements de la journée, tous partirent dans des directions qui leur étaient propres. Ne restait plus dans le café, Aya, Ryuuki, Roy, Riza et bien sur Hayate :

_ Alors tout s'est arrangé ? Questionna Aya.

Les deux concernés prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie et évitèrent de croiser le regard et le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps le beau brun qui servait accessoirement de mari à Aya (^^) rangeait et lavait les différentes vaisselles utilisées :

_ Bon au vue de la couleur de vos joues, je suppose que oui, dit-elle toujours moqueuse.

_ Hn, fut la seul réponse que lui donna Roy.

Les deux militaires allaient partir mais Aya les retint encore quelques instants :

_ Au fait, avant de revenir au café et me retrouvée comme otage, j'ai reçut un coup de téléphone de papa et maman, déclara-t-elle. Ils viennent passer le week-end prochain à Central. Je vais surement faire quelque chose, vous voulez venir ? Proposa-t-elle.

_ Dis surtout que tu veux te retrouver seule face aux parents, oui. Enfin, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu donc …

Il regarda Riza qui lui fit un sourire timide :

_ Je pense que nous viendrons, termina-t-il.

_ D'accord, tu pourrais contacter Grace pour la prévenir, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas mal de truc à faire prochainement.

_ Ok.

Ils allèrent sortir du café lorsque Roy s'arrêta :

_ Ah au fait, j'ai failli oublier, commença-t-il, Félicitations !

Et il quitta rapidement le café en tenant par la main une Riza qui ne saisit pas vraiment les paroles de son compagnon. Dans le café, Ryuuki avait arrêté son rangement et regarda sa femme pour connaître la signification des paroles de Roy :

_ Qu'entendait-il par « Félicitations » ?

_ Heu… Voyons voir, ça remonte à environ deux mois et demi…

Sur le chemin de retour vers leur hôtel, Edward et Winry marchaient silencieusement, jusqu'au moment où Winry se stoppa net au plein milieu du trottoir sans raison apparente :

_ Non, ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-elle, je dois me tromper…

Edward la fixa étrangement comme si elle sortait d'un zoo et qu'elle était l'attraction principale :

_ Que se passe-t-il, Win ?

Elle se « réveilla » et tourna ses yeux azurs vers son bien-aimé, ne sachant que trop répondre, elle avança en tirant Ed par le bras. Quand à ce dernier il était perdu et suivit malgré lui sa petite amie qui semblait être à nouveau elle-même.

Du côté de nos deux autres tourtereaux, tout se passait aussi dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que Roy ose le briser :

_ Ca ne te dérange pas pour le week-end prochain ?

_ Non, non, répondit-elle angoissée rien qu'à penser ce week-end.

_ Grace sera là donc tu ne seras pas vraiment toute seule, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Merci de me réconforter, dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule en signe d'indignation.

Il rit face à sa réaction :

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, déclara-t-elle.

N'y résistant plus, il l'embrassa sans aucune crainte dans la rue et sans aucune gêne. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à sa demande et rejoignirent rapidement l'appartement de la jeune femme, suivit de Black Hayate ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre le général et sa maîtresse.

**Fin chapitre 11 : Réunion dans un café.**

Voilà chapitre terminé, je ne suis pas très emballée par ce chapitre mais bon, s'y je devais revenir à chaque fois, Oula je n'aurais pas écrit grand-chose enfin… J'espère malgré tout que cela vous plus… Au prochain chapitre ^^

Haru de la goldenpair.


	12. Réveil, recherche d'appartement

**Bonne lecture^^**

**I will : **

**Chapitre 12 : Réveil, recherche d'appartement et découverte.**

Le clapotement incessant de l'eau sur la fenêtre de la chambre réveilla Edward. Il ouvrit très lentement les yeux et chercha avec sa main quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un à côté de lui mais ne trouva qu'une place vide. Déçu, il se redressa tranquillement pour se retrouver en position assise sur le grand lit de la chambre d'hôtel. L'orage qui grondait cachait le léger bruit de la douche que réussit à percevoir Ed après une plus grande attention de sa part. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'entendit plus que le tonnerre, un éclair qui s'abattit non loin de l'hôtel l'aveugla. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Winry seulement habillée d'une serviette qui lui entourait la poitrine et qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fortement comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il n'irait nulle part :

_ Winry ?!

Les cheveux encore mouillés et détachés de Winry chatouillaient le visage d'Ed et le parfum de ces derniers l'enivrait. Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau et Winry sursauta. Edward la serra dans ses bras à son tour. Le contact du métal de la main gauche d'Edward sur sa peau fit frissonner Winry :

_ Hey, tout va bien, je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il.

_ Tu ne partiras pas, hein ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais ? Je suis très bien ici, dans ce monde, dans cette ville… avec toi.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux :

_ Vous ne repartirez pas dans de longs voyages ?

_ Pourquoi Al à récupéré son corps, il va s'occuper de la bibliothèque d'alchimie et puis pour ton futur magasin il te faut au moins un client potable et qui revient souvent, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit légèrement aux stupidités d'Edward :

_ Mince Al, s'exclama-t-il, il fallait que je l'appelle pour le prévenir que nous étions bien arrivés.

Winry desserra son étreinte et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux dorés d'Edward. Ce dernier approcha son visage de celui de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit avec ardeur au baiser. Après ce très long échange, Winry se sépara bien à contre cœur d'Ed, qui lui n'était pas de cet avis :

_ Je croyais que tu devais prévenir Alphonse que nous étions bien arrivés ?

_ Il peut bien attendre encore un peu, non ?

_ Edward Elric je croyais que nous devions chercher un appartement ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Mais il pleut ! Fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Il continua alors ce qu'il était alors entrain d'entreprendre, c'est-à-dire s'occuper du cou de Winry. Elle réussit à se dégager après un très gros effort mental et physique pour qu'Ed la lâche :

_ Non, il est hors de question de rester dans cette chambre toute la journée et y rester encore plus longtemps. Et puis, tu sais il y une invention très efficace contre la pluie, ça s'appelle le parapluie.

Grognon, il alla dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche et de se préparer pour qu'ils cherchent tous les deux un appartement où vivre et accessoirement un magasin pour Winry. Au bout de vingt minutes, les deux tourtereaux furent prêts et descendirent à la réception. Edward demanda s'il pouvait utiliser le téléphone. Suite à l'accord du réceptionniste, il composa le numéro qu'il souhaitait et attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde :

_ « Allo ? », dit une voix rouée par l'âge.

_ Mamie Pinako, c'est Edward. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Alphonse ?

_ « Je vais aller te le chercher, patiente un peu »

Cela faisait à présent dix minutes qu'il attendait que son frère reprenne le combiné et que le réceptionniste le regardait bizarrement. Winry s'était assise dans l'un des canapés qui se trouvaient à l'accueil et lisait le journal pour trouver des annonces pour un futur appartement ou magasin. Un jeune homme brun s'assit sur le même canapé, ce qui attira son attention. Elle releva la tête de sa lecture et le regarda un instant avant de reprendre là où elle en était. Edward était toujours accroché au téléphone. Il se dit que si son frère n'arrivait pas dans la minute qui suit il allait raccrocher :

_ « Allo ? »

_ Al ?! Enfin, tu faisais quoi ? Ca fait une plombe que je t'attends !

_ « Qui sait ? » Demanda Alphonse.

_ Alphonse c'est moi Ed !

_ « Ah oui ! Celui que j'appelais grand-frère, et celui qui ne pas appeler pour me dire que lui et sa petite amie accessoirement ma meilleure amie étaient bien arrivés à Central, peut-être que je me souviens »

_ Al c'est bon je m'excuses, je voulais t'appeler hier mais pas mal de truc se sont passés et je n'ai pas pu.

_ « … »

_ Al !!!!

_ « C'est bon je plaisante, bon alors vous êtes bien arrivés alors ? »

_ Oui et toi la construction de la bibliothèque ça avance ?

_ « Oui et très rapidement, une alchimiste est venue m'aider et ça prend très rapidement forme, répondit-il à son ainé. »

_ Et dis-moi cette alchimiste elle est mignonne ? Demanda Ed un sourire accroché au visage que ne pouvait voir Alphonse.

_ « Mais en quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? »

_ Bah pour savoir quand si je dois prévoir des vacances pour ton mariage évidemment !

_ « ED !!!!!!!! Et puis quoi encore ! Occupes toi des tes affaires ! »

Edward tourna la tête vers Winry et vu qu'un homme lorgnait sur le décolletait de SA petite-amie.

_ Tu as raison c'est ce que je vais faire, dit-il d'un ton énervé.

_ « Que se passe-t-il ? »

_ Un abruti est entrain de lorgner sur elle, répondit-il.

_ « Je vois, bon et bien je te laisse lui régler son compte, moi je vais continuer la construction avec Tara »

_ A plus Al et passe le bonjour de ma part et Winry à ta petite amie, salua Ed.

Alphonse soupira à travers combiné et salua son frère avant de raccrocher.

Du côté d'Edward celui-ci revint vers Winry avec la ferme intention de faire dégager le gars qui reluquait sa petite-amie :

_ … Je suis étonné qu'une aussi jolie fille que vous soit toute seule…

_ Je ne suis pas toute seule, répondit-elle.

_ Ah, et qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda-t-il déçu.

_ Moi, répondit une voix grave derrière l'inconnu.

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir à quoi pouvait ressembler le petit ami de sa nouvelle proie. Il vu alors le regard plus que meurtrier d'Edward, mais cela ne l'effraya pas. Winry qui regardait la scène craignait le pire, elle préféra intervenir avant qu'il n'y est un véritable carnage :

_ Ed, allons-y, murmura-t-elle.

_ bah alors le minus on a peur de se prendre une raclée, faut que ta petite amie intervienne, provoqua-t-il.

Edward demanda gentiment à Winry de le lâcher afin qu'il puisse régler le compte à ce guignol qui ne sait pas à qui il a affaire :

_ …

_ Monsieur Elric, interpella le réceptionniste, un appel pour vous.

Edward maudit intérieurement l'auteur de l'appel qui venait de le déranger dans une baston :

_ Allo ?! Dit Ed passablement énervé.

_ « Ed, évite de te battre à tout bout champs, cela t'éviteras de casser ton automail et de recevoir la clé de Winry sur la tête, conseilla son interlocuteur. »

_ Al ?! Mais comment ?

_ « C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, je suis devin, déclara-t-il en raccrochant »

Edward raccrocha à son tour en souriant :

_ Que voulait-il ? Questionna Winry.

_ Me donner un très bon conseil, allez on y va, la journée va être longue.

Il prit Winry par la main et l'entraîna hors de l'hôtel sans oublier un parapluie pour éviter de se retrouver trempés en quelques minutes. Mais le jeune homme qui avait tenté de draguer Winry la retint par le bras et l'attira à lui :

_ Pas si vite, dit-il.

Edward allait intervenir quand Winry envoya un coup de coude les côtés du jeune homme, lui écrasa violemment l'un de ses pieds avec son talon et finit par une droite dans le nez qui le mit KO et évanoui sur le sol de l'hôtel. Edward la regardait ébahi et se demandait où elle avait appris à faire ça :

_ Non mais franchement, il se prend pour qui celui là, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Où… Où as-tu …

Il ne put finir sa question trop estomaqué pour continuer :

_ Où j'ai appris ses mouvements ? C'est Riza qui me les a montrées, déclara-t-elle.

_ Cool.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et sortirent de l'hôtel sous les regards effarés des clients et des employés.

Dans un appartement du centre ville, un couple dormait paisiblement enlacé et ne souhaitant pas se réveillé. C'était leur jour de congé et ils allaient en profiter un maximum. Malheureusement pour eux, l'un des habitants de l'appartement n'était pas du même avis. Il se rua sur le lit et réveilla en sursaut le couple. La jeune femme ordonna à son chien de descendre immédiatement et d'aller dans la cuisine. Il descendit alors le regard triste, déçu d'être passé au second plan. Dix minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, Riza préparait un petit déjeuner copieux et Roy s'amusait avec Hayate. Finalement, cette situation n'était pas plus mal, pensa le chien léchouillant la main de Roy. Ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre et vit le mauvais temps qui s'annonçait :

_ On va devoir rester à l'intérieur, il risque de pleuvoir toute la journée, avança-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas la pluie, c'était bien connu, la pluie et l'humidité ne facilitait pas son alchimie et puis il aimait la pluie tout court. Riza le vit se morfondre en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle posa une tasse de café devant Roy et posa la sienne non loin de l'autre. Elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme et le fit arrêter sa contemplation pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser sans plus attendre.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret :

_ Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal qu'il pleuve toute la journée, dit-il en déposant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de sa dulcinée qui rit à la remarque.

Il s'étala de tout son corps sur le lit épuisé. Ils venaient de parcourir tout la ville sous la pluie à la recherche d'un appartement. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de par eux-mêmes. Ils ont décidés d'un commun accord qu'ils iraient dans une agence immobilière pour trouver plus rapidement ce qu'ils veulent. Winry se changea rapidement sous le regard interrogateur de son petit-ami :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Riza m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de congé, et ça fait super longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, annonça-t-elle.

_ Et hier, on l'a bien vu ?

_ Cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas discuté entre filles, dit-elle.

_ Aaaaaahhhh, oui c'est sûr. Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, hier après le café, tu semblais te souvenir de quelque chose, qu'est-ce que s'était ? Demanda Ed curieux.

Winry fouilla dans sa mémoire de quoi pouvait bien parler Edward. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rappela :

_ En fait je croyais que le mari de la sœur du général était un prince d'un pays voisin, parce qu'il ressemblait énormément au roi actuel, déclara-t-elle. Mais je dois me tromper, je ne pense pas qu'un prince travaillerait comme mercenaire dans un café de Central, finit-elle.

_ Qui sait.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward qui était toujours affalé sur le lit et l'embrassa avant de se sauver rapidement, le laissant seul avec ses maux de pieds et ses affaires trempés.

Elle courait sous la pluie avec son parapluie en main. Heureusement pour elle, l'hôtel n'était pas très loin du centre ville où se trouvait l'appartement de son amie. Elle frappa plusieurs coups à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit et elle resta interdite devant la personne qui se présentait à elle :

_ Gé… Général ? Réussit à articuler Winry sous le choc.

Il fit une grimace qui indiqua sa stupidité, qu'elle idée d'aller ouvrir alors qu'il n'était pas chez lui, avec sa chemise pas encore boutonné et les cheveux encore humides. Il la laissa entrer. Elle affichait un sourire qui ne semblait plus la quitter et qui inquiétait l'alchimiste de flamme. Riza fit alors son apparition dans le salon pendant que Roy finit de boutonner sa chemise et une Winry tranquillement assise dans le canapé attendant surement des explications. Le brun quitta rapidement l'appartement en saluant Winry d'un signe de tête et se sauva comme un voleur prit en flagrant délit. Winry décida de couper le silence qui s'était installé en commençant à rire. Entre deux rires elle réussit à parler à Riza :

_ Alors, si je m'attendais à ça, s'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle repartit dans son fou rire, et mit encore plus Riza dans l'embarras. Voyant que son amie semblait plus que gênée, elle s'arrêta :

_ Racontes moi tout ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_ A une seule condition, qu'ensuite tu me racontes tes vacances sans oublier quoique soit, marchanda la militaire.

_ D'accord, marché conclu.

Elles frappèrent dans les l'un de l'autre et Riza commença son récit sous les oreilles attentives de Winry.

**Fin chapitre 12 : Réveil, recherche d'appartement et découverte.**

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez vos impressions si vous le voulez.

Au prochain chapitre Haru de la goldenpair.


	13. Quel avenir?

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^, je vous publie enfin le chapitre 13, le 14 est en cours d'écriture et risque fort d'être le dernier car je n'avance plus vraiment et je n'ai plus d'idées^^, mais je vais quand la terminer et j'espère en beauté =D… XD encore une fois bonne lecture… ^^**

**I Will : **

**Chapitre 13 : Quel avenir ?**

La semaine suivante passa très rapidement, pour tout le monde. Edward et Winry ont réussi à trouver un magnifique appartement donnant sur le parc de Central. Ils s'installent tranquillement dans leur nouveau chez soi. Alphonse a décidé de venir leur rendre visite prochainement pour voir à quoi ressemble ce « sublime » appartement selon les dires de Winry. Cette dernière a trouvé un local proche du centre ville et compte ouvrir son magasin d'automail quand celui-ci sera en ordre. Edward a repris son travail au QG sous les ordres du général Mustang, pour son plus grand malheur, durant son temps libre il aide sa dulcinée dans l'aménagement de son magasin.

Durant cette semaine, on vit aussi le général travailler normalement sans qu'un seul coup de feu ne soit tiré. Ce qui étonna toute l'équipe, sauf le lieutenant Hawkeye. Certains commençaient à avoir des doutes sur la relation supérieur/subordonnée qu'il y avait entre les deux officiers.

Du coté de notre couple de militaires tout allait pour le mieux, même si Riza stressait à l'approche du repas avec les parents de Roy. Heureusement Grace serait là. Elle semblait aussi pensive, elle avait une décision importante à prendre pour son avenir, leur avenir…

Le jour fatidique arriva pour les deux militaires et pour la petite famille d'Aya. Elle et Roy qu'il devrait aller chercher leur parents à la gare et qu'il le ferait visiter la ville, pendant que Riza, Grace et elle-même préparaient le dîner. Les deux petites filles s'amuseraient ensembles sous la surveillance étroite du mari d'Aya, Ryuuki.

Il était quatorze heures lorsqu'elles se mirent au début de la préparation du repas, les deux hommes discutaient tranquillement de politique dans le salon du spacieux appartement des Sians. Alicia et Lena dessinaient, coloriaient leurs dessins respectifs.

Dans la cuisine, Riza s'occupait de l'entrée, Aya du plat principal, et Grace du dessert. Tout en discutant, Riza se rappela de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Winry une semaine auparavant.

Flash Back :

Riza et Winry discutaient joyeusement du dernier mois passé et de leurs « aventures », elles riaient devant une bonne tasse de thé et de bons gâteaux. Winry fit part de son hypothèse à son amie. Elle lui parla alors du mari de la sœur de Roy :

_ Dis-moi, Riza, qu'est-ce que tu sais du mari d'Aya, Ryuuki ? Questionna la blonde aux yeux bleus.

_ Pas grand-chose, à part qu'il est le mari d'Aya et qu'il semble travailler avec elle, lui répondit simplement Riza. Pourquoi ?

_ Et bien en rentrant à l'hôtel hier, je crois que je me suis souvenue pourquoi j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Et ?

_ C'était dans le journal, dans les faits divers, ils annonçaient la naissance du second enfant de l'actuel roi d'un petit royaume prospère au sud est d'Amestris (je ne connais pas la géographie de Shamballa, pays purement inventé…^^). Avec l'article, il y avait une photo du roi, je crois qu'il s'appelait Kaiyen et il ressemble bizarrement à Ryuuki. Toujours dans le même article, ils faisaient une petite biographie de la famille royale, raconta Winry.

Elle s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de thé :

_ Il paraitrait que ce bon roi aurait quatre frères, qu'ils sont tous bien évidemment mariés, ont des enfants, continua-t-elle

_ Jusque là rien d'anormal, intervint Riza.

_ En effet, et de ce que je me souviens, le derniers de la fraternité aurait une petite fille de trois avec sa femme que personne ne semblerait connaître, et elle serait d'Amestris.

La théorie de Winry paraîtrait une vérité véridique (n'importe quoi !) :

_ Tu te rends compte, elle a épousé un prince, qui ne rêverait pas de se marier avec un prince, dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

Riza explosa de rire face à la réaction de son amie. Winry se mit à rire, elle aussi de sa bêtise.

Fin Flash Back.

Riza, pour passer le temps, décida d'animer la conversation en posant quelques questions à la sœur de Roy :

_ Dis-moi Aya, comment as-tu rencontré Ryuuki ? Posa la militaire.

La concernée tourna la tête, tout en continuant de couper des légumes. Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs, avant de répondre :

_ Et bien, à la base j'étais son garde du corps. Sa famille m'avait engagée afin de le protéger.

_ Le protéger de quoi ? Questionna Riza.

_ De lui-même, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. C'était, comment dire, un vrai danger public. À peine je commençais, qu'il est allé se prendre la tête avec des bucherons qui avaient un peu trop bu. C'était mémorable, rit-elle. J'ai du mettre une raclée à ses pauvres bucherons, ils ont finis dans la fontaine du village. Cette fois-ci son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Déjà qu'à la base, il ne voulait pas de garde du corps, si en plus en plus c'est une femme, aïe…

Les trois femmes rigolèrent de l'anecdote. Ria voulut en savoir encore un peu :

_ Et finalement comment ça s'est terminé ?

_ Oula, ça venait à peine de commencer, répondit-elle. Il a finalement accepté que je sois plus forte que lui. On est devenu amis. Son « voyage » terminé, il devait rejoindre sa famille, mais il a décidé qu'il voulait travailler avec moi en tant que mercenaire. Ses parents n'étaient franchement pas d'accord. Il a réussi à les convaincre, je ne sais pas comment, raconta-t-elle.

_ Tu ne l'as pas aidé ? Demanda Grace.

_ Hors de question ! Et puis quoi encore !

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes dans lequel un silence s'était installé, elle reprit :

_ D'ailleurs, il m'en a voulu, et ne pas parler pendant une semaine, enfin bref… On parle de moi mais et toi Riza comment as-tu rencontré mon frère, mais souvenirs à ce sujets sont plutôt flous ?

Elle tourna son regard vers la jolie blonde aux yeux ambrés :

_ Euh, en faite…, elle rougit face aux regards inquisiteurs d'Aya et Grace, Roy était l'élève de mon père…

_ Je vois, répondit simplement Aya.

Il y eut un nouveau silence dans la conversation, lorsqu'Aya s'exclama fortement :

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous vous tournez autour depuis plus de dix ans !!

_ Heu… répondit Riza gênée.

_ Enfin, le principal c'est que maintenant ils sont ensembles, signala Grace.

_ C'est vrai, s'enthousiasma Aya.

_ Oui mais on n'a pas vraiment le droit d'être ensemble, informa la militaire les yeux baissés.

_ En effet, c'est un problème, avoua la sœur de Roy. Bon je ne voulais pas à le dire avant que ce ne sois vraiment délicat, mais voilà…, elle regarda Riza dans les yeux, bien il se trouve que mon « patron » part à la retraite, et normalement je dois reprendre la suite puisque dans quelques temps je ne pourrais plus faire grand-chose… Et il me faudrait une personne de confiance pour recevoir les clients potentiels au café et s'en occupé bien sur, mais pour aussi faire quelques missions dans Central ou dans ses environs, résuma-t-elle. Est-ce que tu voudrais travailler avec moi Riza ?

Riza était complètement perdue. Ça la touchait qu'Aya lui fasse confiance mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter son poste à l'armée, elle avait fait une promesse et elle devait la tenir. Voyant le regard perdue de son amie, elle décida d'intervenir :

_ Je sais que tu dois rester auprès de Roy pour qu'il atteigne son but…

_ Comment ? Demanda Riza.

_ Maes, répondit doucement Grace.

Toutes les trois sourirent à l'évocation de leur ami, frère de cœur, et mari. Aya continua son explication :

_ Mais je crois que tu peux le faire de l'extérieur maintenant, le surveiller de loin dans son travail mais pouvoir toujours être là… Mais surtout de pouvoir vous aimez sans que vous ne soyez séparés ou renvoyés… Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, il t'aime, et je sais que même si vous êtes tous les deux dans l'armée, il ne tardera pas de bientôt te demander en mariage. Je te demande pas de me répondre maintenant prend ton temps, et ne t'inquiètes pas, quelque sera ta décision, il sera toujours avec toi, termina-t-elle.

Quelques larmes apparurent sur le coin des yeux de Riza. Grace et Aya se regardèrent et décidèrent qu'il était temps d'un gros câlin général. Après ce moment émotion, elles se remirent à la préparation du repas.

Il était seize heures, Roy devait allait chercher les Mustang père et mère à la gare. Le repas était quasiment terminé. Riza surveillait le plat pendant qu'Aya alla vérifier l'état de la chambre d'ami où dormiraient ses parents. Ceci fait, elle retourna dans la cuisine. En chemin, dans le salon, elle embrassa passionnément Ryuuki, qu'elle quitta à grand regret pour son plat. Dans la cuisine, elle vit que tout était okay. Elles passèrent donc dans la salle à manger pour dresser la table. La discussion battait son plein :

_ Dis-moi Riza, est-ce vrai que Roy s'est mis à travailler pendant une dizaine de jour sans que tu ne le menace ? Demanda Grace.

_ Oui, après il m'a sorti une excuse bidon et il a cru que j'y avais cru, rigola-t-elle. Je suppose que la petite fille dont il devait s'occuper était Lena ?

_ Oui, je lui avais demandé de me la garder pendant une semaine ou deux, car avec Ryuuki on devait aller dans son pays pour…

_ Fêter la naissance d'un de ses neveux ? Dit Riza.

Aya sourit, elle avait découvert qui était Ryuuki :

_ Trouvé, oui. Mais quand il l'a gardé, elle tombé malade et même si on était revenu, elle voulait jouer avec tonton Roy, rigola-t-elle.

La table dressée, elles allèrent dans le salon où Ryuuki lisait un livre et où les deux filles jouaient ensemble à la poupée. Aya rejoint son mari, et s'assit sur genoux et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Riza et Grace s'installèrent dans un autre canapé et attendirent l'arrivé des Mustang.

À la gare, Roy attendait le train en provenance d'East city. Il devait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes pas plus. Il stressait comme personne, il priait intérieurement pour son père ne s'énerve pas des décisions qu'ils ont pris dans leurs vies, lui et Aya. Il soupira, le train fit son entrée en gare. Après quelques minutes, il vit au loin un couple dans la cinquantaine, cheveux grisonnant s'approcher vers lui. Il les interpella de la main. Ils le rejoignirent. Après les salutations et les « comment allez-vous ? », ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Roy où ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans le coffre, puis ils partirent en direction de l'appartement d'Aya.

**Fin du chapitre : Quel avenir ?**

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions si vous le voulez, vos questions aussi, bref ce que vous voulez…

Haru de la goldenpair.


	14. Derrière nous

Hello^^! Ca fait très longtemps n'est-ce pas? je m'en excuse, je ne trouvais pas d'inspi, j'étais à sec =P. J'ai donc expérimenté un nouveau style avec l'ancien (c'est un peu space^^).

Et oui c'est la fin de cette fic. Merci pour tous les comm's et à tous ceux qui mon suivi =). Je ne pense pas réecrire de fiction sur fma voire à l'occasion des one-shots car je suis à cours d'idées pour vous faire rêver! XD.

Bref voici le dernier chapitre de I will: Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Will :Chapitre 14 : Derrière nous.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Chris et j'ai cinq ans, je vis à Central avec mes deux parents et mes deux grandes sœurs Leila et Lila qui ont toutes les deux huit ans. Je vais vous dire à quoi je ressemble : j'ai des cheveux noirs et j'ai des yeux de la même couleur, je ne suis pas très grand, mais bon je n'ai que cinq ans donc j'ai encore le temps de grandir. Maman dit que je ressemble énormément à papa, et papa il dit que je ressemble beaucoup à maman ; il faudrait qu'il se mette d'accord car moi je suis perdu. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui… Alors je suis en primaire au CP, j'ai sauté une classe. Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Kyo et c'est aussi mon cousin, il a les cheveux noirs comme moi mais il a les yeux bleus comme mon oncle et son grand frère Shin. Mon amoureuse c'est Trisha, elle est super belle avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses yeux qui ont la couleur du ciel et de la mer.

Mon papa c'est le chef du pays, le géné-je sais-plus-trop-quoi. Et maman elle travaille avec tante Aya dans un café, mais je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'elles y font ; elles disent que je suis encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

Mes sœurs et moi ont fait de l'alchimie, comme papa et comme tonton Ed et tonton Al. Trisha aussi elle fait de l'alchimie et aussi de la mécanique. Son cousin, le fils de tonton Al, il fait aussi de l'alchimie.

Ma cousine Lena, elle apprend à se battre avec sa maman, ma tante. Tante Aya dit que c'est pour sa sécurité et pour leur sérénité. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi et qu'est-ce que ces mots veulent dire mais ça doit être important.

Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller jouer avec Kyo et Trisha. »

Une femme blonde regarda son fils partir en courant vers ses deux amis. Elle souriait d'un sourire paisible et rassuré. Depuis huit ans tout allait pour le mieux. Elle avait épousé l'homme de ses rêves. Il était devenu Généralissime et elle travaillait avec la sœur de son mari dans l'ombre pour veiller à ce que rien ne change. Ils avaient trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon de huit et cinq ans. Leila et Lila étaient comme le yin et le yang, Leila était le portrait de sa mère avec le caractère un peu fainéant de son père et Lila ressemblait à son père mais avait le caractère sérieux et énergique de sa mère. Quant au petit dernier Chris Maes Mustang, un petit ange. Il fait fondre tout le monde avec son visage et impose le respect par son intelligence précoce un peu comme le grand-frère de Trisha, Edward Junior (oula je ne me suis pas foulée ! XD), qui a huit ans avait déjà sauté trois classes, mais ce dernier n'était pas intéressé par l'alchimie de combat comme celle de son père mais par l'alchimie médicale.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas immédiatement la présence de son mari qui s'approchait d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsque ce dernier lui embrassa le cou de manière très suggestive, avant de prendre la parole :

_ Mes parents arrivent ce soir avec mes deux autres sœurs et leurs petites familles, j'aurais voulu profiter que la nounou soit là pour qu'on en profite un peu, dit-il en appuyant ses paroles avec des baisers dans le cou de la blonde qui la firent frémir :

_ Tu en veux un quatrième c'est ça ? C'est trois là ne sont pas assez bruyants ? Dit-elle malicieuse.

_ Techniquement on n'en a eu que deux…

Elle ria de bon cœur et elle l'entraina par la main à l'intérieur de la maison.

Dans un petit recoin de l'immense maison du généralissime, une petite fille blonde de cinq ans se cachait. Laissons-là se présenter.

« Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Trisha, j'ai cinq ans et là je joue à cache-cache avec Kyo et Chris. Mon papa s'appelle Edward tout comme mon grand-frère mais on l'appelle Junior. Ma maman elle s'appelle Winry et en ce moment, elle attend un bébé, son ventre est énorme. On ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, ce sera la surprise. Je vais devenir grande-sœur et je suis super contente ! J'entends du bruit. Oh non, Chris va me trouver ! Bon tant pis pour gagner je vais devoir employer la manière forte. »

Chris trouva donc Trisha dans le placard et sans attendre, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un bisou qui le déstabilisa. Il tomba dans les pommes et Trisha en profita pour s'échapper et se cacher dans un autre endroit.

À l'autre bout de la ville, dans un immense appartement, une jeune femme était des plus stressée. Elle avait toujours peur de sa réaction. Malgré les années passées, elle sentait le jugement que ses sœurs et le reste de leur famille portaient sur ses choix, de ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie. Elle se souvint alors de ce dîner catastrophique où son père l'avait humilié devant sa famille et ses amis, et où il avait aussi insulté sa belle-famille indirectement durant tout le dîner.

Flash Back : Huit ans plus tôt.

Les Mustang seniors étaient à peine arrivés que James Mustang faisait une remarque sur la tenue de sa fille qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis près de dix ans. Elle ne dit rien et encaissa la remarque. Ils commencèrent par un petit apéritif pour ses retrouvailles et ses nouvelles rencontres. Une certaine tension était palpable, que Roy tentait désespérément de faire disparaître. C'est alors que commença « l'interrogatoire » pour Aya et Ryuuki à la fin du dessert :

_ Si j'ai bien compris, vous n'êtes pas d'Amestris ? Débuta James.

_ Oui je viens d'Elasian, un petit pays proche de Xing et d'Amestris, répondit le brun.

_ Et comment avez-vous rencontré Aya ? Continua-t-il.

_ Et bien à la base, elle devait me protéger de… moi-même.

_ Comment ça ?

_ On va dire qu'il y a quelques années j'étais une vraie tête brulée et m'attirait toute sorte d'ennui.

_ Vous faire protéger par une femme…

_ Il est vrai qu'au début ma fierté en a pris un coup, mais je pense que je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est si elle ne m'avait pas protégé et je ne le regrette pour rien au monde.

Un silence s'installa avant que James ne reprenne la parole :

_ Une femme ne devrait pas avoir à faire ce genre de travail…

_ Ah ! Coupa Aya qui ne supportait plus la situation, elle perdit son sang froid. J'avais oublié, une femme doit forcément rester à la maison, être une poule pondeuse pendant que son mari va travailler. Les mentalités ont évoluées ainsi que la société. Les femmes travaillent, et font aussi des métiers dangereux comme les hommes et s'en sorte la plupart du temps mieux les hommes !

_ Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! Je suis ton père !

_ Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as mise à la porte ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je pensais peut-être que les choses avaient changé mais je vois que rien ne change avec toi.

Elle quitta la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ryuuki la suivi. James tourna alors son regard vers son unique fils pour cracher de façon acerbe :

_ Et celle-là, dit-il en montrant Riza du menton, combien de temps tu vas la garder avant de la jeter comme les autres.

Roy n'eût pas le temps de se lever pour entreprendre quelque chose, qu'un coup de feu retentit. L'alchimiste regarda sa compagne, pour la voir avec son arme à la main et encore fumante. Mustang père était blanc comme un linge :

_ Cool ! S'exclama Lena. Tata Riza tu m'apprends à m'en servir !

Helena Mustang en entendant sa petite fille ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit tout déborder. Elle arriva difficilement à s'arrêter sous le regard ébahi de son mari :

_ Depuis le temps que j'attendais que quelqu'un le fasse ! Riza je vous en remercie. Roy ne la lâches pas, elle est parfaite !

Riza et Roy rougirent sous les paroles d'Helena et elle continua :

_ Quand à toi, dit-elle en s'adressant à son mari, par ta faute je n'ai pas vu mon petit bébé pendant près de dix ans, tout ça à cause de ta fierté mal-placée. J'apprends en un coup de fil que j'ai un nouveau gendre et en plus de ça une autre petite fille qui est tout a fait adorable. Alors maintenant tu vas dans cette cuisine et tu vas faire des excuses à ta fille et à ton gendre !

James Mustang était sous le choc mais fit exactement ce que sa femme lui dit de peur de représailles pires que celle-là.

Il alla dans la cuisine pour retrouver Aya dans les bras de son mari entrain de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi sensible, au fond elle était un roc comme lui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu. Il allait signaler sa présence quand Aya se dirigea précipitamment vers le lavabo pour recracher une bonne partie de ce qu'elle avait mangé auparavant :

_ Aya, ça va ? Demanda son mari.

_ Oui, oui, ça va passer, lui répondit-elle.

Il comprit alors ce qui ce passait, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme, responsable, mariée et mère de famille. Elle n'était plus la petite fille de quatre ans qui lui demandait de a porter sur ses épaules. Après qu'elle se soit rincée la bouche, elle se tourna vers son père. Contre toute attente, il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

_ Pardon.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte sous le regard bienfaiteur de Ryuuki. Sans crier gare, Helena Mustang rentra dans la cuisine :

_ Oh je le savais ! Je vais encore être grand-mère !

Fin du Flash Back.

Finalement il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser, ce n'était qu'un petit dîner de famille. Et elle priait pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas la tête avec son père.

Roy Mustang tenait dans bras son petit dernier qui faisait une petite sieste avant l'arrivé du reste de la famille. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il épouserait la plus belle des femmes, qu'il aurait les meilleurs enfants qui soient, qu'il serait généralissime et il l'avait fait, à présent rien ne pourrait entacher tout ce qu'il avait. Il eut une pensée pour son meilleur ami qui reposait en paix quelque part et le remercia de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Fin du chapitre 14 : Derrière nous.Fin.

Et bien nous y voila, je vais verser ma petite larme ='(, j'ai adorée écrire pour vous lecteur de fma (je pense que vous êtes les meilleurs^^), ecrire sur fma et....

Gros bisous et à bientôt peut-être^^

Haru de la goldenpair.


End file.
